


Were: The War

by xDarkDesires



Series: Were Series [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDarkDesires/pseuds/xDarkDesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is coming. New enemies arise and the Padalecki pack are separated once more. Only this time they’re separated for reasons they can’t control. Those who survive… and those who don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were: The War

**Title:** Were: The War  
 **Author:** xDarkDesires  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 24,000  
 **Warnings:** AU werewolves, knotting, explicit m/m sex, kinks, violence, language, character death and Chad gets his own warning as usual!  
 **Summary:** War is coming. New enemies arise and the Padalecki pack are separated once more. Only this time they’re separated for reasons they can’t control. Those who survive… and those who don’t.

[ ](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/xdarkdesires/media/The-war-art_zps1fc00835.jpg.html)

****

Prologue

***

**Jared**

His skin was burning, everything ached and hurt deep down to his bones but he had to keep going. He had to fight for the sake of his pack, his mate and his children. They needed him to be strong but he was failing. He was weak and they knew it. He hadn’t been able to save her and he knew they hadn’t forgiven him. 

Jensen was fighting at his side. His mate was beautiful and he arched his body to dodge the attacks, leaping around in a way that made it almost an art. He hissed and snarled, using his smaller body to his advantage to try and gain the upper hand. It was working for now but he didn’t really stand much of a chance against such a strong opponent. 

Realistically, he knew they wouldn’t win.

***

**Chad**

He couldn’t find his mate. Where the hell was Sophia? She was here somewhere, he could distantly feel her through the bond but he couldn’t sense her feelings. Was she in pain? Was she scared? Alone? He needed to find her. He didn’t know what he’d do without her. Hell, he didn’t know if he’d live without her.

“Chad!” Someone screamed but it was too late. 

A sudden force smacked into the back of his head and he went down without a fight, feeling instantly numb as thick, sticky blood seeped from the wound. Colours faded into one until it was all just a blur before finally going dark.

***

**Dean**

God there was so much blood. He felt sick by the sight of it all but there was nothing he could do to help. One wrong move and he was as good as dead. A familiar cry caught his attention and he snapped his gaze to the Were. His own blood ran cold as he anticipated the deadly blow. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

He snarled and shifted, racing forwards and damning the consequences. If he died then it wouldn’t really matter. He could never mate properly so there was no real point in him living anyway. He’d lived a long life and had found some sort of messed up happiness. It was worth the risk. 

If he died, it’d be worth it.

***

**Cole**

The pack couldn’t go on much longer. They were exhausted and the enemy hadn’t backed down. They were fighting a battle they couldn’t win. Why were they even fighting? There was no real reason for all this bloodshed. 

He ducked as an alpha leapt at him, swiftly rolling out of the way and snapping at its jaws. He wasn’t as flexible and graceful as his opponent but he was more muscular, heavier. He couldn’t move as fast or jump as high but he could pack in a much more powerful bite if he needed to. 

Blood filled his mouth as it sunk into the flesh of his attacker. He hadn’t wanted to do this. He’d sworn he’d never kill another Were if he could help it but he couldn’t. He’d been too scared for his son to back down. He started this.

***

**Gale**

This wasn’t even his pack anymore but he was fighting hard for them. Even with all the shit he’d still loved Jensen once and he couldn’t let him get hurt. The more alphas looking out for the omega, the better. If the attackers knew that the omega was so well protected then maybe they wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe risking his life would be worth it in the end if it kept the pack safe. 

He snapped in annoyance when his mate tumbled into his side and the beta whined apologetically before dodging out of the way of another advance from an attacker. Gale rolled his eyes as best as he could before making his own work of the beta who’d turned on his mate. His mate. He couldn’t believe he’d actually found his mate. 

Maybe he’d want to live after all.

***

**Sophia**

She limped through the woods, trying to keep upright and get back to her mate. She wouldn’t die out here. There was nothing in this world that’d keep her from her mate. Especially not these bastards. 

A rock caused her to stumble and she screamed as a branch impaled her good leg, leaving her immobile. There was no way for her to pull it out by herself. She needed an alpha to help her but she was too far away. If she was found by anyone other than the pack then she’d be captured. She had to duck down and keep silent. 

She feared her fate would be worse than death if she was caught.

***

**Ian**

His claws sunk into the flesh of another alpha and he roared in victory when they stopped fighting under his bite. The pack were struggling and it was important that he kept as strong as he could so that he could keep on fighting, even when they couldn’t. He had to fight for his mate. He’d asked her to sit back and stay out of it but she’d refused. If her family was fighting then so was she. 

She wasn’t fit to fight. He’d been so strongly against it that he’d almost ordered her to stay hidden but he’d never take away her choices like that. He didn’t believe in overruling his mate and would never use his alpha status to get his own way. She knew her own mind and if she was confident that she’d be ok then he’d believe her. 

It was his belief in her that had kept him going for so long.

***

**Grace**

So much pain. She was sure that some of her insides were currently her outsides but it didn’t stop her fighting. Her mate and her daughter were in this fight and she wasn’t stopping until her heart did and that wasn’t happening for a very long time. She was making it through this. Felicia and Rachel needed her and she needed them. 

A huge wolf collided with her and she yelped. Chad whined apologetically, checking to see if she was alright before continuing his pursuit of a beta that was advancing on Oscar. The omega was cornered and bleeding badly, Grace decided to follow Chad to help in whatever way she could. 

It was all so messed up.

***

**Jensen**

His pack were his family and it killed him to see them hurting like this but it was Jared who was killing him. His mate was a blooded mess. He could see from here that several of Jared’s bones were out of place and some of his lacerations were far too deep. He was lying beneath another alpha in his human form, as vulnerable as he could possibly be. 

The challenging alpha had Jared underneath his human hands, those hands clenching around his throat and causing wet choking sounds to fill the air. The sound sickened Jensen, confirming that his mate probably had a collapsed lung. His mate slowly reached out and helplessly pawed at the arm holding him down but nothing happened. He was too weak. 

“Come on Jay.” He whispered, watching in silence as his mate lay helpless. 

The fighting had stopped to focus in on the two lead alphas and the air was tense. Jensen was crying and the salt from his tears stung his wounds. He couldn’t do anything to help and Jared wasn’t fighting anymore. He turned his head slightly to look into Jensen’s eyes and he was haunted by what he saw. The blank resignation terrified him and he wondered if he’d ever see life in those eyes again. 

“ _I love you_.” Seeped through the bond and Jensen tried desperately to hold onto it. 

And then it was over.

***

  
**Chapter 1**

***

Dean was patrolling the pack grounds and he knew somebody was following him. He gave a silent ‘finally!’ as a hand clamped around his mouth and pulled him back into a firm chest. The stench of alpha overpowered him and he decided to fight weakly. If this was an attack on Jensen then Dean was glad it was him taking his place. He was stronger and could destroy the alpha in an instant. Jensen couldn’t. 

“I’d like a word with you, _omega._ ” The man spoke as if the word omega was something foul and Dean only just managed to resist the urge to snarl at him. 

He was dragged inside the pack house and ushered up the stairs. He couldn’t believe the alpha had the balls to actually take what he thought was the pack alpha’s mate inside the house full of pack members with no fear of getting caught. He masked their scents in a way that Dean was almost impressed by and managed to get up the stairs without being detected. 

Dakota stepped out of her bedroom at the wrong minute and her eyes widened before she was pushed back into her room and the door shut behind them, enabling the soundproofing. Dean pulled out of the alpha’s hold and he let him go willingly, assuming that an omega would have no fight in him. Damn was he in for a surprise if he ever met Jensen.

He moved out of the alpha’s reach and held Dakota behind him, offering her as much protection as he could. The door opened and a female beta stepped inside, greeting the alpha fondly before turning a glare towards Dean and Dakota. Dean could have handled the alpha on his own but if he turned his back on Dakota for a second then the beta would surely go for Dakota. He had to stand helpless as they spoke. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while now omega.” The alpha sneered and Dakota clasped her hands around his arm, fear evident. 

“Why is that?” Dean asked, pretending to be afraid. 

“It’s taken me a while to track you down. Turns out you’re actually pretty good at hiding.” 

“I’ve been here. Seems you’re just bad at looking.” Dean couldn’t help but adding some of his own snark. He was sure Jensen would have been thinking the same thing anyway. 

“How dare an omega speak to an alpha that way!” The beta snapped but the alpha held her back. Dean couldn’t help noticing how dumb these idiots were to not even notice that he smelt nothing like an omega. Perhaps they’d never encountered one. 

“I’m here because I’m concerned about your daughter.” The man continued. “The one who mated my son.” Dakota tensed, knowing they were talking about her. 

“Why are you concerned?” Dean asked. 

“She’s not one of us.” 

“She’s part cougar. She’s still feline.” Dean argued. 

“But she’s not a tiger. Therefore she isn’t worthy enough to mate with my son. Nearly ten years and no child? Haven’t you thought to question that?”

“It isn’t my question to ask.” Dean replied. 

“It’s because they’re not compatible.” 

“I don’t see how any of this is my fault.” Dean sighed in annoyance. “Is there a real reason you’re here?” 

“You gave birth to the creature that managed to trap my son. It’s your fault.” 

“Wow you guys really are insane. You can’t control who you mate with!” Dean snapped. 

“But you can kill the mate. My son would survive and he could come home and find a real mate. One who can bear children.” The man was clearly out of his damn mind but judging by the way the beta nodded, it likely applied to his entire pack. Dean didn’t know a lot about Ian’s past but he knew one thing. He was from a _big_ pack. 

“So you’d slaughter an innocent woman for your own gain?” 

“I’d slaughter my own mate if it was for the sake of the pack.” 

“The sake of the pack?” 

“Ian is heir to my pack. He needs a mate that can give him an heir.” 

“He’s willingly following the rules of another alpha. What makes you think that he wants to be heir?” 

“Don’t tell me what my son wants!” He moved forward and pinned Dean to the wall by his throat.

Dakota screamed as the beta grabbed her, holding a fancy looking dagger up to her throat as she pulled her back into the en suite out of Dean’s view. 

“Dakota!” He yelled for her but didn’t make a move. He wasn’t on top in the situation. One false move could have her killed. 

The alpha pulled out his own blade and held it to the skin of Dean’s throat. He hissed on reflex, though it didn’t hurt. He was immune to the silver poisoning that most Weres suffered with and so he didn’t actually feel anything. It was important that he didn’t let the alpha know that though because he was damn certain he’d feel his claws. Stupid allergies. 

“Let her go.” Dean demanded. “She’s no part of this.” 

“She’s every part of this.” He corrected. “We’ll take our son back by force if we have to.” 

“It’s his decision. This pack won’t fight unless they’re provoked.” 

“I came here to kill the alpha’s mate and the creature that seduced my son. I fully intend for a fight.” The alpha grinned cruelly and Dean let out a pained grunt as the knife plunged into his abdomen.

He went down without a fight, hoping Dakota did the same. They needed to keep the immunity secret because it seemed the opposition took silver seriously. They could stand a chance. He fell to his knees and allowed himself to keel over, gripping at his stomach and playing helpless. He felt kind of bad that he was making Jensen seem like such a wimp but he needed them to leave. The sooner he played dead the better. 

The beta emerged from the bathroom and Dean caught the heavy scent of blood in the air and he felt sick. He liked Dakota. She didn’t deserve such a cruel attack on her simply because these idiots thought Ian deserved a tiger. In Dean’s opinion, he wasn’t even hot!

“I hear a stomach wound is one of the slowest ways to die.” The alpha laughed and kicked at Dean’s already injured stomach. “I’d love to stay and watch it happen but I have places to be, battles to organise. You know the drill.” 

“See you in hell.” Dean grit out, actually beginning to feel week at the speed that blood was leaving him. 

“That you will.” He laughed once more and slipped out as easily as he’d slipped in. 

Once they were alone, Dean tried to move but he couldn’t. The dagger had been deeper than he’d first thought. He tried to reach out for Jared or Jensen through the bond but he couldn’t feel them. Fucking silver! What was the point of being immune to it if it still ended up blocking his link to the bond?

He had no idea how long it was before he heard the door open once more. He didn’t have the strength to even open his eyes as Jared’s voice yelled Jensen’s name. Of course, his instant fear was for Jensen and not Dean.

“Jared.” Dean groaned and Jared’s eyes widened as he realised that the man on the floor was not his mate.

“Dean? What is it?” Jared asked desperately. 

“The… bathroom.” 

“What?” 

“Check the bathroom.” He said more firmly and nodded towards the en suite where more blood was clearly visible. 

He watched as the alphas raced to the bathroom and winced at the sob Jared let out. He’d never heard the alpha sound so distraught. There were a few mumbled words before Chad emerged, carrying the small girl in his arms. Jared looked wrecked but he moved forward to lift Dean into his own arms. 

“Do I look like a damsel in distress?” Dean muttered and groaned as moving made his wound ache. 

“Well you’re bleeding out all over my nice floor.” Jared said, trying to lighten the mood but failing a little. “How many were there?” 

“Two. Alpha and a beta.” 

“Know who they were?” 

“Ian’s parents. They kind of don’t approve of this whole mating thing. Wanted to kill the alpha’s mate and son’s mate.” Dean cursed as Jared accidentally knocked his head on the door frame as they left the room. 

“Sorry.” He smiled apologetically as Dean reached up a bloody hand to rub at the oncoming bruise. “He was trying to kill Jensen?” 

“Yeah. Trying to rile you up for a battle.” 

“And he didn’t think attempting to murder my daughter would piss me off enough?” Jared growled and tried to hold Dean steady as he walked them carefully down the stairs. 

“Killing your mate would make you weak. He didn’t know about our immunity to silver.” 

“Thank god he didn’t know about your allergy to his claws.” 

“I’d appreciate it if no feline did.” Dean managed a pained smile. 

“Don’t worry. Sophia’s working on a way to try and make you immune.” 

“Hasn’t she been working on a cure to silver immunity for decades?” Dean said unhelpfully. 

“She says she’s close.” Jared shrugged.

“She always says that.” Chad laughed and pushed open the door to the healing room. “Oh hey Jen.” 

Sophia rushed to them to help get them both onto hospital beds while Jensen was perfecting his deer caught in headlights expression. Jared tried to stay with his daughter but Sophia ushered them out, calling for Grace as she did so. 

“I need to stay with my daughter!” Jared demanded. 

“And I need an empty room without an enraged alpha so that I can work on her!” Sophia snapped. “You need something to fill the time? Why don’t you chat to Jensen about why he wants an abortion?” 

Dean’s eyes snapped to Jensen and he paled as Jared turned to face him too. He felt bad for the omega that Sophia would give up his secret like that but he understood. She had a duty to the alpha, especially when it concerned her mate. He couldn’t help but think though as he began falling deep into unconsciousness. Why did Jensen want an abortion? It was practically unheard of in Werewolf law. Unless… What if it was his?

***

Both Jared and Jensen stood outside the room in silence as Grace rushed inside the healing room and everyone else waited anxiously in the living room. Jensen knew that Jared was angry with him and he had every right to be. In the werewolf world, Jensen had no legal rights to his own body when he had an alpha. It was stupid but he guessed it made sense. 

“Please talk to me.” Jensen whispered and Jared flinched. 

“Our baby is in there after somebody tried to kill her. While she was fighting for her life, you were considering killing another one of our children.” Jared snapped.

“It might not be ours!” Jensen snapped right back and Jared paled at the words. 

“What the hell are you saying?” 

“It could be…” 

“Go on.” 

“It could be… Dean’s.” Jensen was barely audible but Jared heard him loud and clear. 

He’d let another alpha knot his mate and had paid the ultimate price for that. If Dean was the father then Jared had no right to the child, nor did he have the authority to determine its future. It was all down to Dean. 

“I just want to get rid of it. I don’t even know if I am pregnant yet but if I am then I don’t want any doubt that it’s yours.” Jensen pleaded. 

“I can’t let you do that.” Jared sighed and tears formed in Jensen’s eyes. 

“Well then.” Jensen nodded as if he knew that would have been Jared’s decision. “I’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.” 

Jared had Jensen’s wrists in his hands and his body pinned against the wall before he could even get a strike in at his stomach. The omega struggled violently in his hold but Jared just held him tighter, pleading with him to stop fighting and to never try and hurt his child like that. 

“I don’t want it.” Jensen sobbed. 

“You don’t even know if you are pregnant.” Jared reminded him softly. 

“But if I am. I want you to let me get rid of it.” Jensen turned pleading eyes up at him but Jared couldn’t grant his omega’s wishes. 

“I can’t let you do that.” Jensen tried to protest but he silenced him with a kiss. “I can’t do that because it’s not my decision.”

“What do you mean? You’re my mate.” His omega looked so scared and confused that it broke Jared’s heart. 

“But I might not be the father. You’d have to wait until Sophia could check the DNA. By that time you’d already love the child.” 

“Why does it matter if you’re the father or not?” 

“Because if I’m not then it’s Dean who has to give the permission for the termination.” Jared explained. “In that case, he’d count as your alpha.” 

“ _You’re_ my alpha.” 

“I know.” Jared sighed. “But there’s nothing I can do.” 

The door opened behind them and Grace stuck her head out. “Sophia says that she can hear you angsting from in here. Dean and Dakota are fine they’re just healing slowly. She says go and take yourself to town and distract yourselves or something.” 

“Ok.” Jared nodded as the door shut behind them. “Let’s go.” 

“To town?” Jensen frowned. “Why?” 

“Pregnancy tests aren’t limited to humans you know.”

***

  
**Chapter 2**

***

“Where you guys going?” Chad asked as Jared and Jensen headed towards the front door. 

“Town. Sophia kicked us out of the house.” Jared answered and kept on walking. 

“I’m coming!” Chad yelled and followed behind them. 

“Why?” Jared rolled his eyes and pushed him back towards the living room but Chad came right back. 

“Because some alpha just stabbed Dean thinking he was killing Jensen. If they see you in town and try something then you’ll need an alpha by your side.” Chad argued and placed himself firmly inside Jared’s truck. 

“Can you shift so we can pretend you’re a dog?” Jared feigned enthusiasm and Chad gave him the finger. He didn’t want to bother arguing with Chad, he knew the alpha was right. 

“What are we going to do about this attack?” Jared asked Chad as Jensen wedged himself in the truck with them both. 

“Call the council once Dakota and Dean have healed up I guess.” Chad groaned. “Why isn’t anything ever easy!” 

“They don’t even know about Dean yet.” Jared added and Chad laughed. 

“That could be fun! Please can we mess with Jim!” 

“No Chad. What are we going to do about that message? I don’t like the sound of it.” 

“What message?” Jensen asked. 

“There was a message painted on the mirror in blood. Si vis pacem para bellum.” Jared replied. 

“Meaning...?” Jensen prompted. 

“If you want peace, prepare for war.” 

“Poetic.” Jensen deadpanned. “So if we ever want to live in peace again then we need to get ready to go to war with these guys?” 

“Leave the thinking to the alphas.” Chad patted Jensen on the head and the omega punched him in the arm. “Fucker! I’m looking out for your health.” 

“How!?” 

“You could be pregnant!” Chad argued. “And therefore you’ll have nothing to do with any sort of fight. Pack rules, Jenny.” 

“Oh fuck you.” Jensen muttered and slouched back in his seat. He prayed that the test he was going to take would turn up negative.

***

“Hmm let’s see.” Chad eyed the menu and Jensen almost ordered for him. “I’ll have a steak.” 

“Sir, this is a McDonalds.” The waiter sighed, obviously annoyed. 

“Ok then, I’ll have a whopper.” 

“Chad, that’s Burger King.” Jared sighed. 

“Jared, we’re not in Burger King.” 

“I know. Which is why you can’t have a whopper!” 

“Oh…” Chad looked at the menu again. “Then I’ll have a family bucket.” 

“We’re not at KFC either.” Jared grit out. 

“Then what the fuck can I have!?” 

“You’re reading the fucking menu!” Jared yelled back, wincing as a mother covered her child’s ears. 

“Woah dude. Chill.” Chad held his hands up defensively. 

“He’ll have a cheeseburger meal.” Jared said politely to the waiter. 

“Without the cheese.” Chad added. 

“So you’d like a hamburger meal?” The waiter asked Chad. 

“No. I’d like a cheeseburger meal without the cheese.” Chad frowned. 

“So a hamburger meal.” 

“No. A cheeseburger meal without the cheese you McDipshit.” 

“Chad!” Jared slapped his friend around the back of the head. “If you don’t order right now then I swear to God, I’ll ring your scrawny neck!” 

“Bring it on tough guy. I’ll shove your cheeseburger up your ass! Hell, you’d probably like it.” Chad grinned and Jared held back from throttling the alpha. 

“We’ll just have three large Big Mac meals.” Jensen smiled at the waiter and apologised while Chad and Jared argued. 

The waiter handed them their meals and Jensen took them over to a table while Jared and Chad remained at the counter, still arguing with each other and not even noticing that Jensen had moved. He huffed out an annoyed sigh and began tucking into his burger without them. So many thoughts were going on in his head. He just wanted to get to a pharmacy, get a test and then sob for hours when it undoubtedly came up positive. 

After a few more minutes and a threat from security, Jared and Chad finally made their way to the table where Jensen was half way through his fries. Jared dug in without much thought for what he was eating. The alpha was a bottomless pit so it was hardly surprising. Chad on the other hand glared at his burger and stormed off to the waiter again. 

“You McFucked up my order!” Chad yelled and threw the burger at the poor man. “I asked for a cheeseburger with no cheese!” 

“Your friend asked for three Big Macs.” The man said calmly. 

“If my friend asked you to shoot yourself in the leg, would you do it?” Chad rolled his eyes. “I’ll sue you for this!” 

“I’m sorry about my friend.” Jared came up behind Chad and apologised to the worker. “He hasn’t had his medication today.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Chad squinted at him and Jared threw him over his shoulder and carried him out to the truck, leaving Jensen to gather up their food and follow behind them. “Dude! I’m a fucking alpha! Manhandle your mate, not me!” 

“You are so embarrassing!” Jared dropped him into the truck with little care if it hurt or not. “I can’t believe we let you come.” 

“Your life may depend on it.” Chad reminded. 

“Well right now I’m thinking it would have been best to take my chances.” Jared muttered and gratefully accepted his meal when Jensen handed it to him. 

“Where’s my meal?” Chad pouted. 

“You threw it at the waiter.” Jensen reminded him with a glare. 

“Oh yeah.” Chad sighed. “Damn it!” 

“Let’s just go to the pharmacy and go home. I’m sure Sophia will have more news on Dean and Dakota when we get back.” Jared climbed into the truck and began eating his meal before they left, slapping Chad’s hand away when he reached over to grab at his fries. The day was a little surreal.

***

“Hey Jen look!” Chad beamed. “Women condoms!” 

Jensen looked horrified at the box Chad thrust into his hands. “What the fuck are you expecting me to do with these?” 

“Put them up your ass.” Chad answered easily and Jensen threw the box at his head. 

“This is why we never come out with you.” Jensen muttered and searched the aisle for pregnancy tests. 

“Fuck you. I’m hilarious.” Chad grinned and held up another device. 

“What the fuck is that?” Jensen pulled a face at the strange object. 

“A breast pump.” Chad answered and Jensen barely refrained from punching him. 

“Ok, got supplies.” Jared appeared next to them, arms full of packets of gummy bears that would likely last him until the end of the day. 

“Ah the important stuff.” Jensen deadpanned. 

“I wonder if this could milk a knot?” Chad mused and Jensen almost lost his dinner at that mental image. 

“I swear to god I’ll shove that pump so far up your ass that you’ll choke on it if you don’t put it back!” Jensen growled and Jared bit his lip to keep from laughing. “This isn’t funny! Nothing about this day is funny!” 

“It is a little.” Jared made a small pinching motion and Jensen turned his growl on him instead. “I feel bad for Dakota and Dean and the no doubt battle we have been warned of but they’re fine and there’s nothing I can do about the tigers until they make a move so I’m going to try and make as much happiness as I can until it all comes crashing down. I’m trying to make the best of a bad situation.” 

“And if I’m carrying Dean’s baby?” Jensen questioned. “Are you just going to make the best of a bad situation then? Are you going to play happy families or get your head out of your ass and realise we’re in danger?” 

“I realise we’re in danger but there’s nothing we can do right now.” It was Jared’s turn to growl. “I don’t regret what happened between us and Dean but if that child is his then I can assure you. I want _nothing_ to do with it.” 

“So if he won’t let me have an abortion you’ll what? Abandon me? Completely ignore me while I’m carrying someone else’s child? Banish Dean and the child?” Jensen was furious. He didn’t want to be in this situation but it was as much Jared’s fault as it was his own. 

“I’ll acknowledge you.” Jared answered. 

“But you’ll ignore the child even if it’s in my arms?” Jensen said in disbelief. “I thought you were a better person than that.” 

“Well excuse me if I’m not able to welcome the child my mate had with someone else.” Jared grit out, clearly trying to keep his anger in check while humans were present. 

“How fucking dare you!” Jensen snarled, not caring for the humans. “This is your fault as much as it is mine! None of this would have happened if you hadn’t let Dean fuck me while I was out of my mind in heat! You knew the risks as much as I did.”

“So it’s all my fault?” 

“Aren’t you listening to me!?” Jensen raged. “I said it’s _our_ fault! I wanted what happened with Dean just as much as you did! But I didn’t want this!”

“Hey look!” Chad interrupted them and handed Jensen a balloon. “Cheer the fuck up.” 

Jensen took a double take. The ‘balloon’ in his hands was actually a bright pink condom that Chad had blown up. He gaped at the alpha as he handed a green one to Jared, effectively breaking the tension. It was too ridiculous that they couldn’t help laughing. It was fucked up but they’d figure it out. They had family that were willing to help and that meant more than anyone could imagine.

***

They got back to the pack house in the evening, heading straight for the healing room when they got inside. Dakota was asleep with Ian at her bedside. Jensen rushed to his daughter and held the hand Ian wasn’t holding. He kissed her on the forehead and tried hard not to cry. Jared was a quiet presence by his side and their hands threaded together automatically, holding each other to stay strong. 

“Sorry I sent you guys away.” Sophia smiled sheepishly. “I just needed to get to work without you two screaming at each other in the hall.” 

“The room’s soundproof.” Jared pointed out. 

“Yeah but you needed to go out and clear the air between you so that you could come back and be calm.” She pointed out and looked apologetically at Jensen. “I can’t confirm a pregnancy test until I get these two out of here. Could be a couple of days.” 

“That’s ok.” Jensen sighed. “I bought one of those dignifying pee sticks while I was out.” 

“Manly.” Sophia laughed softly.

“Shut up.” Dean groaned behind them and they turned to smile down at his pissy glare. “I got stabbed by some psychotic alpha and you’re talking about peeing. Why are you talking about peeing?” 

“Go back to sleep.” Sophia patted him on the arm and asked if he was in pain. 

“I feel like I got stabbed.” Dean muttered. “Probably because I did.” 

“You’re fine.” She went back to checking over Dakota. “She lost much more blood than Dean did so I’ll have to monitor her overnight but I see no other reason why she wouldn’t make it. She’s got her mate by her side so she’s healing much faster now.” 

Jensen nodded and turned to Dean, letting Jared hold their daughter’s hand while he held Dean’s. It was weird how their hands looked exactly the same but felt so different. Dean was weak but he managed to tangle their fingers together in a strong hold. 

“How are you really feeling?” Jensen asked softly. 

“I’ll be ok.” Dean smirked softly. “How’re you?” 

“I’ll be ok too.” Jensen sighed and pressed Dean’s hand against his flat stomach. “I don’t know if I’m pregnant yet but if I am then we need to talk.” He said softly, thankful that the other people in the room ignored their conversation. 

“Yeah.” Dean agreed and gently traced his fingers in small circles against the spot that may or may not be holding a baby. 

“Get some rest. I’ll come see you in the morning.” Jensen pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead before doing the same to Dakota and leaving the room. 

It was too much to see his daughter and new friend in hospital beds. He knew Jared would be there a while longer, trying to figure it all out with Ian or simply waiting for more news on their daughter but Jensen couldn’t stay there. 

He made it to their bedroom and locked himself in the bathroom, taking out the pregnancy tests that he bought and doing the embarrassing deed of peeing on them. It took a while for humans to be able to take them but with Weres it was supposed to be a pretty much instant hormone reaction so it wouldn’t matter if it wasn’t that long since he’d gotten pregnant.

A line appeared on the stick to show that it had worked and Jensen waited patiently for a few minutes before the second line appeared next to it. He took a second and a third test and got the same result. He threw the last stick at the wall and sunk down to the bathroom floor. So it was true then. He was pregnant.

***

  
**Chapter 3**

***

Jensen was still sat on the bathroom floor a few hours later when Jared kicked the door to break the lock. He hadn’t even heard his mate banging on the door in the first place. Jared sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms when he saw the pregnancy tests, cradling him as he finally let go and sobbed. 

“We’ll figure it out.” Jared promised. 

“What if it’s Dean’s and he makes me keep it?” He cried. “I can’t keep a baby that isn’t yours!” 

“I told you. We’ll figure it out.” 

“The pack has much bigger problems than this pregnancy. I need to be able to fight with you if it comes to it, not be stuck inside because I’m too vulnerable.” 

“It’s ok. I called Jim and the council are on high alert for the tiger pack. Ian is flipping the fuck out but Cole and Chad are with him and they’ll calm him down. He’ll talk to his parents and try and get them to understand. You’ll be ok.” 

“But what about you?” Jensen rubbed angrily at his tears. “How do I know you’ll be ok?” 

“I’m too handsome to die.” Jared smirked but it didn’t do much to reassure him. “I will fight with every breath in my body to return home to you if it comes to it. We’re a strong pack and we stand every chance. I’ve also done something that might piss you off.” 

“Oh god.” Jensen groaned. “You’ve spoke to Gale haven’t you?” 

“Yeah.” Jared answered. “He wasn’t all that happy with me talking to him after our last meeting but he agreed to help us if we need it. His pack is willing to join with ours again until the threat is gone. There’s some other news too.” 

“What?” Jensen sniffled. 

“He found his mate.” 

“Wow.” Jensen’s eyes widened. “How’d he manage that?” 

“I was too busy doing the ‘yay he’s no longer trying to fuck my mate’ dance to ask him about his mate.” Jared laughed softly. 

“I’m glad he’s found someone. We didn’t end on good terms but he does deserve to be happy. I think he’s suffered enough.” 

“Don’t sympathise with the enemy.” Jared glared at him playfully and Jensen laughed despite how scared he was. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

***

Jensen woke up early the next morning and smiled softly at Jared’s sleeping form next to him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the alpha’s lips before rolling out of bed and heading down to the healing room to sit with his daughter. 

Dakota was awake when he slipped into the room. It was dull from the early morning light but she had a lamp on her bedside table. She was reading a book and she startled as the door opened. Jensen felt a million times better to see his daughter awake and doing ok but it didn’t make the situation any better. She’d been attacked and Dean had been attacked because he looked like Jensen. It was far from over. 

Ian let out a snore from where he was curled over the chair next to Dakota’s bed and she smiled fondly at him. Jensen took the chair from Dean’s bedside and turned it to sit next to his daughter, he kissed the back of her hand and couldn’t hold back the grin when she smiled at him. Dakota was his baby, they’d always had a stronger bond and the relief that she was ok was overwhelming. 

“You ok?” He asked softly, careful not to wake the sleeping alphas. 

“Yeah.” She whispered and folded over the page of her book to mark her place. “Thanks to Dean.” 

“Dean?” He hadn’t heard much of the actual story, he only knew what was here in evidence. 

“Yeah. He pretended to be you because they said they’d kill you. He could have took down both of them but the beta had me so he didn’t do anything. He got stabbed to keep us safe.” She looked over at Dean with admiration and Jensen felt a sudden warmth for the alpha. He hadn’t known that part of the story. 

“Remind me to thank him.” Jensen owed Dean his life, and his daughter’s.

“Word around the pack is you did a pretty good job of thanking him.” Dakota smirked and Jensen flushed a bright shade of pink. 

“I didn’t intend for any of my children to know about that.” 

“Obviously.” She giggled, clasping a hand over her mouth when Ian stirred a little. 

“Who told you anyway?” 

“Chad.” 

“Of course he did.” Chad’s douchebag quota for the year was already full and Jensen was very close to kicking his ass. Or he’d just have to get Jared to kick his ass for him seeing as Chad was an alpha and likely to be the one kicking his ass.

“Where’s dad?” 

“Still asleep. What are you going to do about the whole Ian thing?” Jensen was nervous for his daughter, he didn’t know the full reason for the attack but he knew it was Ian’s parents. 

“Nothing.” She shrugged. “If they want me dead then they’ll just have to kill me I guess.” 

“Don’t ever say that.” Jensen couldn’t imagine a world without her. 

“I love my mate. There’s nothing that would take him away from me.” She sighed. “They’re not getting Ian and they’re not killing me.”

“So what do we do?” 

“We win.”

***

Dean had been staring at his catheter in horror for the last few minutes. He’d never felt so humiliated in his whole life and he certainly had never felt so weak, so… _human._ That could be because he’d never met somebody who he’d let push him around before but he wasn’t standing for this shit. That tube had to go. 

“Soph…” Dean glared at the beta when she entered the room to do her checks. 

“Yeah?” She replied sweetly, already knowing what he was pissed about. 

“If you don’t take this out within the next thirty seconds then I’ll rip it out and damn the consequences.” He grit out. 

“As much as I’d like to see you do that, I think I’ll take it out.” She laughed as he winced at the sudden pain. He knew she was psychotic the second he met her. 

“Thanks.” He growled and she just chuckled to herself before checking on Dakota, who’d fallen asleep after Jensen left to get some breakfast. 

He kicked his legs off the bed and groaned as he rose to his feet. He lifted up his shirt and let out a low whistle at the red mark across his abdomen where the knife had slashed him open and blushed when Sophia wolf whistled. 

“Get your ass back in bed or get out of here.” She advised, knowing that it was very likely he would be back to full strength by tomorrow. 

“I’m gone!” Dean raced out of the door before she could stop him and almost bumped into Ian on the way out. The alpha grabbed at him and pulled him into a hug. “Uh… I’m not really one for this touchy feely crap.” 

“Thank you.” Ian whispered into his ear and Dean finally understood. “You could have fought them and potentially saved the pack but if you’d done that then Dakota would have likely been killed for real. I just wanted to thank you for that.”

“Well…” Dean nodded and backed away. “You’re welcome.” 

“You could have beaten him you know?” Ian said just before Dean was out of sight. 

“I could have?” Dean raised an eyebrow. He’d thought that he was likely able to beat the alpha but he hadn’t known for certain. 

“Yeah. He’s strong but I think you’re much stronger.” 

“I’ll bear that in mind.” Dean shot the alpha a genuine smile and followed his nose in the direction of food.

***

Jared sat with Jensen while he ate, watching protectively over his mate despite the fact that Jensen kept hissing at him because he was feeling babied. Dean dropped down between them and Jensen smiled gratefully at him while Jared narrowed his eyes and pouted. 

“I didn’t want him to scratch your eyes out man.” Dean laughed and helped himself to a huge plate of pancakes that Misha had cooked. 

“He wouldn’t have.” Jared argued. 

“Trust me.” Jensen warned. “I would have.” 

“Told you.” Dean smirked. “Kitty’s got claws!” 

“Bear in mind that if I scratch you, you’ll die.” Jensen told Dean sweetly and Dean scooted out of his reach on the bench, pushing Jared along like he weighed nothing to get out of Jensen’s way. 

“What happened to that lovely happy purring he does whenever you’re normally paying him attention?” Dean stage whispered to Jared. 

“Well, you see, the thing about Jensen is that he’s happy as long as there’s a promise of sex. I don’t think he’s up for sex right now though.” Jared whispered back, just as loudly. 

“I won’t be up for sex, _ever_ , if you don’t shut up.” Jensen snapped and Jared pouted once more, prompting Dean to burst out laughing. “Fuck you both!” 

Jensen climbed off the bench and stormed out of the dining room. He made it as far as Jared’s office when he was pushed inside and the door shut behind them. His first instinct was to attack the person who’d trapped him but he retracted his claws when he noticed it was Dean. 

“Are you crazy? I almost attacked you!” Jensen hissed. 

“Aw kitten, you know you don’t scare me.” Dean teased.

“What do you want, Dean?” Jensen groaned. 

“I needed to talk to you. Remember?” Dean bit his lip nervously and Jensen was surprised to see this side of the alpha. 

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded. 

“So… are you?” Dean motioned towards his stomach. 

“Yes.” Jensen whispered. 

“And you don’t know who the father is?” Dean stared down at Jensen’s stomach in wonder and it should have made him nervous, but it didn’t. 

“You make me sound like a whore.” 

“You’re not.” Dean argued fiercely. “You were just unlucky enough to get trapped between two alphas who care about you and wanted to make you feel good.” 

“I want to get rid of it.” He told Dean, deciding that honesty was the best way to go. 

“I know.” Dean sighed. “I heard Sophia telling Jared.” 

“I don’t ask for much Dean but…” Jensen paused and looked helplessly at the alpha. “If it’s yours. Then please let me terminate the pregnancy.” 

Dean considered this. He knew that was what Jensen wanted and he couldn’t help feeling sorry for the omega but... what about what Dean wanted? Didn’t he deserve a family? An heir? He knew he had no right to ask Jensen for anything but he couldn’t help himself. He placed a hand on Jensen’s stomach and rubbed gently over the firm muscle, surprised when Jensen allowed him to touch him so freely. 

“If the baby is mine and if you want to terminate the pregnancy then I’ll give you permission.” He had no right to take away the omega’s choices when it came to his own body. “But I’d like to ask you something.” 

“Ok.” Jensen nodded, looking desperately hopeful and it hurt Dean to even think about how scared the omega must be. 

“If it’s mine.” He took a deep breath and braced himself for the outburst that was sure to follow. “I’ll give you permission to get rid of the baby if that’s what you want but I want you to at least think about keeping it.” Jensen started to interrupt him but he shushed him and carried on. “I want you to think about it because I know that you love children. This is as much your baby as it is mine.” 

“But if it’s yours then Jared won’t want anything to do with it.” He whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek. 

“Ok.” Dean wiped at the tear and pulled Jensen into his arms. “If you can’t get rid of the baby but don’t want to keep it because Jared won’t accept it then I’ll take them.” 

“T-take them?” 

“I’d leave with them if that’s what you wanted. Maybe try sweet talking Gale so I can stay close so you could still see them. I just… I want a family. I’ve never considered having one because the option was never there but I’m bonded to you and you’re potentially carrying my child. Please just consider it. Think about every option before you make your choice.” 

“I will.” Jensen agreed surprisingly easy and Dean heavily respected him for that. 

“And who knows? Maybe it’ll turn out to be Jared’s and you’ll have what you want.” He tried for a reassuring smile but Jensen didn’t look so happy. 

“Yeah.” He nodded numbly. “What I want.” Was that what he wanted?

***

  
**Chapter 4**

 

***

Jim came over to the pack house the following day and Jared had been locked up in his office with the head alpha for hours. Jim had gaped at Dean and Jensen when they stood together but he managed to keep the questions to a minimum. Chad, Cole, Alec, Ian and Dean were also in the office and everyone was anxious to see what the alphas were going to do about the situation. Jensen decided to spend the time with Dakota. She was allowed to leave the healing room and she wanted to sit in the garden with Felicia, Grace and Rachel. He was going to let them go on their own but Dakota grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her. 

He sat down on the chair swing on the porch and his daughter climbed onto his lap and curled close to him, needing some comfort. Grace and Felicia sat on the tattered couch opposite them and Rachel gently balanced herself on the hammock. They’d created a mini living room outside with a bunch of old furniture and it was a favourite place of Dakota’s. There was a fire pit in the middle of all the chairs and it made it feel really homey and inviting. 

“I’m cold.” Dakota shivered and Jensen wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. 

“Why don’t we go inside?” He suggested. 

“No.” She shook her head, blonde waves falling around her face as she did so. “I want to enjoy the fresh air.”

“Ok.” Jensen nodded and shot a worried look at Grace who gave him a half smile. 

Rachel pulled one of the many blankets they kept outside over her and threw another one at her mother and her mate. She threw another one at Jensen and he gratefully wrapped it around him and Dakota. They weren’t really supposed to be affected by the elements so it was worrying that Dakota felt cold but he figured after what she’d been through it was probably understandable. 

The scent of alpha tainted the air and Jensen snapped his attention to the line of trees at the bottom of the garden. Dakota whimpered and clung tight to her father and Rachel perked up, launching out of the hammock and rushing to the woods.

“Rachel!” Jensen called after her but she ignored them. 

Jensen was about to go after her when Gale emerged into the clearing and he let out a sigh of relief. Dakota peeked around her shoulder and also relaxed at the sight of the familiar alpha. Gale didn’t come around much anymore so his scent was no longer recognised as friendly. Rachel reached her father and jumped into his arms, cuddling him close as they made their way up to the pack house. 

“Hey.” Gale addressed Jensen and he gave the alpha a tight smile. “Is Jim here?” 

“Yes.” He nodded. “Why?” 

“Jared asked for the help of my pack. Figured it’d help if I actually knew the plan.” He shrugged. “He in his office?” 

“Yeah.” Jensen nodded again. “Go on through.” 

Gale smiled thankfully and entered the house. Jensen had wanted to say no and yell at the alpha for bothering to come to the house but they needed all the help they could get. Ian’s pack was a deadly enemy and clearly strong enough to not care about walking straight into a pack house where anyone could find them. They were in for the fight of their lives.

***

Jared dropped his head down onto the desk and groaned. The alphas were arguing and nobody was listening to anything anyone said. Ian was yelling and saying he wasn’t leaving, Dean and Chad were ready for a fight, Jim was all for making Ian leave and forcing the bond to break while Cole was out for revenge at the alpha who’d hurt his sister and wanted to hurt his father. Jared and Alec on the other hand just wanted peace. The door opened and Gale slipped inside, soon managing to form his own argument. Apparently he was also in favour of revenge. 

“Shut up!” Jared snarled and slammed his hand down on the desk. The room went silent and the alphas all turned wide eyes towards him. “Cole, what do you think we should do?” 

“Why do you care what I think?” Cole frowned. 

“It’s about the future of the pack and you’re the future alpha. I’d like your opinion.” Jared explained. 

“I’d like to stand up and fight the bastards who did this to Dakota and Dean.” Cole stated firmly. Gale, Ian, Chad and Dean agreed with him and Jared let out a heavy sigh. 

“Alright then. How do you suggest we do this?” 

“You aren’t seriously letting your child decide the future of this pack?” Jim said in disbelief. 

“He’s the future alpha.” Jared growled. “This is rightfully _his_ pack. I’d like to know what he’s going to do.” 

The door burst open and Jamie, his omega son, rushed inside. His eyes were wide and tearful and Cole automatically moved to protect his twin, wrapping him up in his arms and holding on tight as he cried. 

“Jamie?” Jared had never seen his son look so scared. 

“It’s Lucy!” He cried and held onto Cole as hard as he could. 

“What about her?” Cole demanded, needing to know what had happened to his sister. Cole, Jamie and Lucy were triplets and were closer to each other than to their other siblings. There’d be hell to pay if anything happened to her. 

“We were in the town with James and Ava getting supplies like we do every week.” He sniffled. “Three alphas came up to us and they just took her!” 

“Took her?” Jared couldn’t believe these alphas were so uncaring about how far they pushed the pack, they clearly had an agenda and didn’t care who suffered. 

“Yeah. James tried to fight them but he was on his own, you know? One alpha with two betas and an omega, we didn’t stand a chance.” Jamie had left the door open behind him and Jensen stood behind them, fury evident in how taught he held his body. 

“I’ll get her back.” Jared promised his mate but Jensen was already moving, storming out of the house before anyone could stop him. “Shit. Dean, go drag his ass back here.” The alpha nodded and ran after the omega. 

“They’re dead.” Cole said and it wasn’t just for show. His words were a promise. 

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. “They’re dead.” 

“You’re really going to fight them?” Jim didn’t understand but Jared didn’t care. 

“Trying to kill my mate and daughter was supposed to destroy me. Kidnapping Lucy was meant to destroy Cole. They’re trying to take down the alphas in this pack and I’m not going to let them continue. Cole’s right. They’re dead.” Jared’s voice left no room for argument. 

“Then I want nothing to do with it.” Jim backed away. “The council has no rule over the tigers from Asia. They are their own council. There’s nothing we can do.” 

“Then you’re a coward.” Jared called after him but the alpha ignored him as he left. 

Jared quickly laid out a plan to the remaining alphas, giving them each an area to search and try to track Lucy’s scent. They nodded and shifted, racing out of the house as fast as they could. They’d get around much quicker on four legs than they would in the car. Jared remained behind as Dean carried a struggling Jensen back into the office. 

“Let me go!” Jensen cried, flailing around his body wildly to try and get out of the alpha’s hold. 

“No.” Dean growled. “Calm the fuck down.” 

“My daughter! They kidnapped my daughter!” He sobbed. “I’ll kill them!” 

“You’ll sit the fuck down and stay here.” Dean said firmly but Jensen completely ignored him. 

“I won’t! I’m going with you!” He kicked Dean in the shin and managed to kick Jared in the chest when he got close. 

“You can’t.” Dean told him, softer this time. “You’re an omega.” 

“I could take you down!” Jensen argued and let his feline claws extend. 

Dean threw the omega into Jared’s arms before he could get a swipe in and he searched his arms to check that he hadn’t received a scratch. Jared almost dropped Jensen from all the struggling and Dean felt sorry for the alpha because Dean could possibly die with one of Jensen’s scratched but Jared couldn’t and his arms were covered in them. 

“Stop struggling.” Jared commanded, teeth sinking into Jensen’s throat and pinning him there. 

Almost instantly the omega went limp in his hold, horrified that his mate would use his alpha status to command him to do something. 

“You’re an omega and you’re pregnant. You’ll sit the fuck down and stay here until we come back.” Jared growled, dropping Jensen onto the couch with little care for how he landed as he checked over his bleeding arms. 

“I can’t believe you’ve just forced me to do this.” Jensen whispered in disbelief as he sat on the couch and made no effort to move. 

“I need you to be safe.” Jared crouched down until he was eye level with his mate and he pressed a kiss against his lips. “I’ll bring her home.” 

“Alive?” 

“I’ll bring her home.” Was all Jared could promise as he left his omega in his office, sobbing to himself and screaming for Jared to release his hold over him but the alpha ignored him and walked out of the house with Dean. 

“Which way?” Dean asked, trying to pinpoint the direction that the other alphas went. 

“We’ll go to where she was taken and go from there.” Jared was out of options, they could mask their scents so the chances of finding her were very slim. 

“Do you really think it was fair to use your alpha control over him?” Dean nodded back to the house and winced as he heard Jensen let out a pained sob. “He’s pretty distraught.” 

“At least this way he’ll live.” Jared shrugged and shifted, racing off into the woods without waiting for Dean to follow.

***

Jensen had never really had a physical order from Jared before. He’d experienced the alpha’s hold over him but hadn’t been commanded to do anything for years. He felt humiliated to be stuck in Jared’s office until his alpha came back and let him move but he sort of understood why Jared hadn’t allowed him to go with him. It just hurt that he had to be forced to stay home. 

“Jen?” Sophia came over to him and pulled him into her arms. “What’s wrong?” 

“Lucy. She’s… she’s been kidnapped.” He sniffled, feeling scared and numb at the same time. 

“What?!” Sophia’s eyes widened and she squeezed him tighter. “Is that where all the alphas ran off to?” 

“Yeah. I was outside with Dakota but I heard a lot of crying and shouting so I came to see what was happening and I tried to go with them but now I can’t move.” 

“You can’t move?” Sophia asked, clearly confused. 

“Jared made me stay.” He whispered, feeling ashamed that it’d taken an actual order to get him to calm down. 

“As in… he ordered you to stay?” Sophia’s voice was gentle but he could see how shocked she was. 

“Yeah. Told me to sit and stay like the perfect little bitch.” He huffed out. 

“You know he doesn’t think that of you. He just wants you safe.” 

“Yeah I know. Doesn’t stop me being bitter though.” 

“You wouldn’t be you if it did.” She smiled and got up to raid the various cabinets in Jared’s office, letting out a low whistle when she found the alcohol cabinet. “Wow, either your husband is an alcoholic or he loves collecting scotch.” 

“I think he hoards it.” Jensen laughed softly. 

“Well, he won’t miss a bottle then.” She grabbed one of the many bottles and two glasses, handing one to Jensen as she poured them. “He’ll find her.” 

“Yeah…” Jensen sighed. “I know he will.”

***

“Jared!” Gale shook the alpha and he blinked open bleary eyes at him. “Wake up!” 

“Gale? Oh god I’m in hell aren’t I?” Jared groaned and tried to move but every muscle in his body was protesting. 

“You’re alive man but those alphas really fucked you up.” Gale checked for broken bones but Jared shook off his hold. 

“Lucy?” He asked, desperately searching for the daughter he’d tried to save. 

“I’m sorry, Jared.” Gale shook his head sadly and Jared shook his head in denial. 

“No.” He choked out and looked desperately for his daughter. “Where is she? She was here! She was alive!” 

“They must have done it while they were busy kicking the shit out of you.” Gale took off his shirt and held it tight on a worryingly deep wound across Jared’s chest. “Cole’s taken her home.” 

“They’ll not get away with this.” Jared vowed. 

“You’re damn right they won’t.” Dean growled as he stormed into the empty warehouse. He growled at the stench of blood and offered Jared a hand to get up. “We’ll kill them for this.” Dean promised. “They _will_ die.” 

Jared nodded, he’d take apart that pack piece by piece if it was the last thing he ever did. They’d taken away his daughter so carelessly and he’d never forgive himself for not getting here sooner. He was so stupid to get ambushed by the alphas. He should have put the whole pack on house arrest and none of this would have happened. This was his fault. 

“I need to see Jensen.” Jared whispered as Dean helped him to walk. “I need my mate.”

***

  
**Chapter 5**

***

Jared had no idea how Dean had managed to get a car for them to ride in but he was grateful. He didn’t know if he could walk the whole way home in his mental and physical state. They’d managed to beat Cole home and Jared was thankful once more. He couldn’t imagine what Jensen would do if Cole had gotten back before him and wasn’t able to move and see his daughter. 

“We’ll wait for Cole.” Dean told him and nodded in the direction of the house. “Go to your mate. He’ll need you.” 

Jared nodded and didn’t say a word as he walked up to the pack house, not bothering to tug on clothes as he entered. There was no point, he was caked in blood and it was a bitch to clean out of clothes. He walked on auto pilot to his office and nearly broke down at the sight of his mate, curled up on the couch and nursing a glass of scotch while Sophia tried to cheer him up. 

“Soph,” Jared addressed her. “I need to speak with my mate.” 

Sophia’s eyes widened and she scurried out of the room without another word, she observed Jared’s wounds as she passed but deemed him fit enough to survive as she closed the door behind her. Jensen didn’t even have to hear the words Jared was about to say for him to start crying. The hold his words had over the omega had faded from his return and Jensen rose on shaky legs to take in his injuries. His skin was just one big bruise with various claw wounds and bites. 

“J-Jay?” Jensen turned watery eyes up to him and Jared shook his head. “N-no.” 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

Not even the soundproof walls could contain his mate’s scream of agony at the news.

“I tried to get there but I got ambushed by a pair of alphas.” Jared held onto his mate for all he was worth. 

“I know.” Jensen sobbed and Jared took a moment to realise that his mate had seen it through the bond. As soon as he’d stepped in the room the omega had invaded his mind in desperate search for information. “You tried so hard.” 

“Not hard enough.” Jared hated himself for bringing his mate such pain. 

“We’ll get them for this.” Jensen vowed. “If they want a war then we’ll give them a fucking war.”

***

Jensen hadn’t moved from the gravestone. He’d sat near it with his sketch book in his hands and tears in his eyes as he tried to make all the pain go away. Jared came out once night fell and stuck by his side for the next two days before giving in and physically carrying his mate inside. 

“Let me go!” Jensen demanded, struggling to get back to the spot he’d settled in. 

“No.” Jared argued softly. “You’re killing yourself Jen. You’re in mourning, I know, I am too but if you keep torturing yourself like this then you’ll get stuck in a downward spiral.” 

“Maybe I want to!” Jensen yanked himself out of Jared’s arms and turned to face the alpha. “Maybe I want to feel so much pain that I go numb. Maybe that’s what I want.” 

“She was my daughter too.” Jared said, wiping away the tear that fell as he spoke. “But we have to be strong right now. This pain is exactly what the tiger pack want and we’re not going to give it to them. We’re going to fight this and rise up against them. They’ll not destroy us.” 

“They’ve already gone too far.” He shook his head in denial. “She had so much to live for. She hadn’t even found a mate yet. She could have had kids, she’d have had beautiful kids.” 

“She’s with William now. She’ll keep him safe for us.” Jared turned Jensen back to face him as he looked over at the other small tombstone. “She had a great life with a family who loved her. It’s what we all want in life.” 

“But she deserved so much more.” 

“I know. Life’s cruel but there’s nothing we can do about it now. We need to be strong for her. We need to get her revenge.” 

“You’re right.” Jensen nodded. “We need to pull ourselves together. We need to win this.” 

“There’s my beautiful, strong omega.” Jared whispered, pride surging through him as he pulled his mate close and held him tight.

***

Dakota was curled up on her bed, blocking out the recent memories she’d had in this room. Her sister was gone and it was all her fault. If she hadn’t mated to Ian in the first place then none of this would have happened. 

“Stop blaming yourself.” Ian said softly. At her raised eyebrow he added, “I can feel your guilt through the bond.” 

“But they’re right.” She whispered. “I can’t give you an heir.” 

“We don’t know that.” 

“Ten years, Ian. I’m pretty sure that proves that we _do_ know that.” 

“There’s still a way.” 

“What?” She frowned. 

“There’s a way for you to give birth to an heir.” 

“What do you mean?” She hadn’t dared to hope but she couldn’t fight it at her mate’s words. She allowed that hope to encompass her. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then trust me. If you want to have a baby then I’ll make it happen.” Ian kissed her chastely and began making plans. “It might just save us.”

***

It took another month for Sophia to finally try and test Jensen to see who the father to his child was and the omega tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh as she turned on the sonogram machine and placed it over his stomach while Grace assessed his blood work. Dean and Jared both sat patiently at his side and Jensen was a little surprised that they hadn’t started growling at each other with their alpha bullshit yet. 

“Hmm…” Sophia frowned and turned to Grace. “What does the blood say?” 

“Confirmed the pregnancy test.” Grace replied. 

“And the father?” 

“I’m not sure.” She frowned. “If I’m looking for their DNA then… neither.” 

Jensen turned worried eyes towards his daughter and Sophia crossed the room to double check the results. Apparently, Jensen’s blood should start mimicking the DNA of the biological father as the foetus started growing but Jensen remained unconvinced. 

“You’re right.” Sophia said after a few minutes and returned to scan him once more. “The DNA test was inconclusive.” 

“Great.” Jared muttered and Dean let out a low growl at him. “I don’t care if you’re stronger than me, if this turns out to be yours then I _will_ tear you apart.” 

“Don’t get all jealous on me now.” Dean grit out. “If you didn’t want your mate to get pregnant by someone else then you probably shouldn’t have let me fuck him when he was in heat.” 

“Keep arguing in my healing room then _I’ll_ be the one to kick ass.” Sophia warned as she continued moving the scanner over Jensen’s skin. 

“What’s taking so long?” Jensen asked. 

“I’m double checking.” She replied. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Honey, you’re not pregnant.” She gave him a sympathetic smile and checked the heart monitor to be sure, no sound came through. 

“W-what?” Jensen whispered in disbelief. “B-but you just said that my blood said I was. That human test I took said that I was too.” 

“It explains why you don’t smell different.” Sophia sighed and switched off the machine. “Your body seems to be going through a phantom pregnancy.” 

“What’s that?” He asked, reaching out for Jared’s hand as Sophia answered. 

“Your body believes that it’s pregnant and has gone so far as producing pregnancy hormones but you haven’t actually conceived. It’s just one of those strange things that some people go through. It’s very rare but does happen and it happens with dogs too so as we’re both human and canine it increases our chances of going through it.” She handed him a box of tissues when he started to cry. 

“I wanted an abortion but now that I know there’s no baby I feel so much worse.” He sniffled. “Why has this happened?” 

“There is no real reason for it. Some think it’s because the person really wants a baby so their mind tricks their body into thinking they’re pregnant whereas others say that it’s because of infertility or menopause.” 

“Because I’m still infertile.” Jensen took his hand away from Jared and curled in on himself. 

“You’re not infertile.” Sophia argued. “We’ve done multiple tests and you’re as healthy as you always were. This is just something that can’t be explained.” 

“I think I need some time alone.” Jensen climbed off the bed and full on hissed at Jared as he reached for him. “I said, alone.” 

Jared watched helplessly as his mate left the room, no doubt to fall back into the aching sadness that the death of their daughter caused. He was so glad that his mate hadn’t had to go through a pregnancy with another alpha but he was also kind of disappointed that his mate wasn’t carrying his baby either. 

“I hope you’ve learnt your lesson.” Sophia glared at both Jared and Dean. “No more fucking around with each other. Yes, you’re bonded but that doesn’t mean jack shit when it comes to your mate. What the hell happened to you anyway, Jared? You’d get jealous if someone so much as looked at your mate.” 

“I don’t know.” He’d asked himself that same question so many times that he still didn’t have an answer. “I guess it was just hormones flying everywhere. All the hormones and emotions running around when the bond was created made us do something stupid. It was like I physically couldn’t feel jealous.” 

“And now?” Dean asked when Sophia didn’t. 

“Now I would rather break every bone in my body instead of letting someone else touch my mate.” Jared concluded. 

“So you wouldn’t do this again? Because I’m not a fucking agony aunt.” Sophia glared at the alpha, unfazed by how easily he could crush her if he wanted to. 

“Never.” Jared sighed, looking briefly apologetic at Dean. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Dean shrugged. “The lust wore off the second I knotted.” 

“It just doesn’t seem fair to you. You’re trapped in a mating bond with two people who won’t sleep with you.” 

“Were you jealous when I fucked an alpha after we bonded?” 

“No.” Jared admitted. “I wasn’t.” 

“Then you won’t be jealous the next hundred alphas. I’m quite content with my lifestyle.” 

“You deserve a family.”

“Maybe I don’t want one.” 

“I saw your conversation with Jensen through the bond. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Wanting a family because somebody is pregnant is very different from planning to make a family.” Dean argued and Jared decided not to push it. If Dean really wanted a family then they’d find a way to do it. Nothing was impossible.

***

Cole paced around Jared’s office while Chad sat on the couch, quietly sussing the alpha out and trying to figure out what was going on in his head. The alpha growled and dropped down opposite Chad, clutching a glass of scotch and swirling the amber liquid around for a few moments before speaking. 

“We have to be smart about this.” 

“What are you suggesting?” Chad asked. 

“This pack are used to their strength being untouchable. They’re cocky and don’t care if we notice them, in fact, they want us to notice them. We have the advantage of being smarter than that. They’ll think they have us but they won’t. We’ll be ready for them.” Cole had it all figured out, he just needed to put it into action.

“How will we know when they’re coming?” 

“They don’t care if we know about them. They’ve made it clear that they’ll do whatever they can to get our attention. I figure they’ll announce themselves rather loudly when they arrive. They won’t use the element of surprise because they’ve never needed it before but they’ve underestimated us. This pack is the strongest pack in the States and we’re standing side by side with Gale’s pack. They have the macho, egotistical advantage but we have the smarts to overpower that.” 

“You know exactly what we’re going to do, don’t you?” Chad was really beginning to admire the young alpha, he was truly walking in his father’s footsteps and Jared would be very proud of that. Hell, even Chad was proud of that!

“Are you going to make them regret that they ever threatened the Padalecki Pack?”

“No.”

“No?” 

“They won’t be alive to regret it.”

***

  
**Chapter 6**

***

Jared was so damn thankful that his mate didn’t have to go through an unwanted pregnancy but Dean didn’t quite know how to feel. On the one hand it was great because he didn’t want to come between the omega and his alpha but on the other, he’d lost a child he’d honestly thought existed. Is it even possible to mourn something you never had? 

“I’ll go after him.” Jared sighed and got up to trail after his mate. 

Jensen had told him to stay away but Jared knew that once he found his mate he’d have him in his arms with no argument. The omega was reaching out for him through the bond and he could feel it like an ache. He could also feel Dean too, normally the alpha was good at keeping the bond closed off on both sides but this time he seemed to have let his walls down to mourn. Jared couldn’t really blame him. 

“Hey.” Jared whispered when he saw his mate curled up on their bed and clutching at his stomach. 

“I feel awful.” Jensen sniffled.

“I know.” Jared sighed and wrapped his body around his mate.

“But I guess it’s for the best really.” 

“Yeah.” Jared nodded. 

“It would have only caused problems and jealousy.” 

“I guess we learnt our lesson huh?” 

“Nobody but us from now on.” Jensen agreed. 

“What about the bond?” 

“Dean managed to switch it off from his side, guess we’ll have to figure it out too. We could just use it for strategic purposes.” 

“Ok.” Jared agreed. “I like the sound of having you all to myself again.” 

“I was always yours.” Jensen argued softly and turned to face his mate. “Always.”

“And I’m yours.” Jared agreed with a kiss. 

“I just… I guess I felt like this child could help with the one we lost.” Jensen admitted, ashamed that he’d practically considered replacing his deceased daughter with a new child. It just felt right to embrace a new life for the one they lost.

“I know it did.” Jared brushed his fingers through his mate’s hair. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hope you were carrying my baby again. I love seeing you swell with my child.” 

“Maybe I could again.” Jensen mused. “When I’m next in heat, we could try and conceive.” 

“I thought you didn’t want a baby?” 

“I didn’t want a baby with someone else.” Jensen corrected. “I’ll always want a baby with you.” 

“We could always practice.” Jared grinned as he rolled on top of his mate. 

“Well, we do need to be ready for the real thing I guess.” Jensen mused as he rocked his hips up into Jared’s, causing the alpha to moan softly. 

“Yeah.” Jared murmured as he kissed down his mate’s throat. “We need lots of practice.” 

Jensen’s hands slid up Jared’s pack, pulling up his tee shirt as he did so and running his hands along the smooth skin. “Just so that we know exactly what to do when the time comes.” 

“Exactly.” Jared grinned as he pulled the shirt over his head and worked on ridding them of the rest of their clothes. 

They weren’t ok. They were far from ok but they’d never be ok again if they didn’t start acting normal again and sex was normal. It was a way of sharing their love, becoming intimate and letting the bond blow wide open to connect in a way much deeper than actual conversation. It wasn’t really appropriate for the situation but it was exactly what they needed. 

“Need to feel you again.” Jensen groaned and wrapped his legs around his mate’s hips. 

“Yeah?” Jared asked softly, nosing at his mate’s throat to await the omega’s submission.

“Yeah.” Jensen whispered as he tilted his neck back for his alpha. “Take me, alpha.”

***

“That could actually work.” Chad said as Cole explained his plan. 

“Fuck you. It _will_ work.” Cole grinned. “I’m a fucking genius.” 

“You are smart. I’ll give you that.” Chad nodded. 

“You think dad will go for it?” Cole asked, suddenly nervous that his father would go against his plans.

“I think he’ll actually step aside and let you be alpha if we pull this shit off.” Chad let his lips tug up into a reluctant smile. “You smartass.” 

“Of course we’ll pull it off!” Cole laughed and opened the office door to step out into the house. “We’re fucking incredible.” 

“Watch your language!” Luna snapped and glared at her mate. 

“How are you always there when I do something wrong?” Cole asked in disbelief. 

“Mates are very good at doing that.” Chad laughed. “Sophia always pops up if I’m doing something that’ll piss her off.” 

“Shouldn’t piss me off then.” Sophia’s voice sounded out behind them and the two alphas laughed. 

“Fucking women are psychic I swear.” Chad muttered. 

“I heard that!” Sophia yelled. 

“Well I did say it loud!” Chad yelled back. 

“I hope you think the couch is comfy!” Sophia laughed as she disappeared into the living room. 

“Someone’s in the dog house.” Cole teased. 

“Maybe there’s room for two on the couch.” Luna grinned. 

“Uh, no.” Cole argued. “Where’s Peter?” 

“He was out playing with Felicia and Rachel.” Luna nodded towards the back door. “Should still be out there.” 

“Is it safe for them to be outside?” Chad asked nervously. 

“They’re in the open. There’s no way for someone to sneak up on them without them spotting them and getting inside.” Cole replied and headed in the direction of his son. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

Chad waved and followed obediently after his mate and Luna wondered off in the direction of the kitchen. He stepped out onto the porch and laughed as he saw Peter chasing around Felicia’s slender form. She yipped playfully as Peter tried to grab onto her tail and Rachel sat not too far away, watching out for any danger. 

“Daddy!” Peter caught sight of him and raced into his arms. 

“Hey creep.” He grinned and hauled him over his shoulder, laughing when the boy squealed. “You’re so manly.” He deadpanned. 

“I’m manly!” His son argued, pouting when he put him down. 

“Of course you are.” Cole smirked. “That scream was sooooo macho.” 

“I’m ten. I’m almost a man!” Peter beamed, he had his grandfather’s dimples and Cole’s scruffy brown hair but his eyes were almost feline like his mother. He really was a perfect child to Cole, and he was human, he could have the world if he wanted it and Cole would do everything to let him have it. 

“You’re man enough for me I suppose.” Cole teased. 

“I’m manlier than you!” Peter stuck his tongue out and focused his attention behind him. “Max! Uncle Josh!” 

Cole spun around to grin at his uncle, Josh and nephew, Max. He pulled Josh into a manly hug and clapped him on the back. Max lifted Peter up in a bear hug, causing the boy to scream once more. Max had hit the road with Josh as soon as he turned eighteen a few months ago. Alec and Oscar had been considering having another child now that their son was all grown up but hadn’t actually managed it yet. 

“Your dads know you’re back?” Cole asked as he gave his nephew a hug.

“Thought I’d surprise them.” Max grinned. 

“You’re still unmated then.” Cole teased as he took in the alpha’s scent. 

“Fuck you.” Max laughed. “I’ve only been eighteen for a few months.” 

“Hasn’t stopped him from drooling over every human though.” Josh piped up. “He actually popped a knot in his jeans at one point, funniest shit I’ve ever seen.”

“There is a child present!” Cole nodded towards Peter who seemed oblivious to their conversation as he clambered on Felicia again. 

“He can’t hear us from here.” Josh shrugged. 

“What?” 

“Human ears.” He gave a half smile and Cole was once more reminded that his son was human, completely defenceless. 

“So what are you guys doing back? Thought you were going to show your great nephew all the sights and sounds from your travelling?” 

“I’ve shown him enough for now.” Josh’s smile turned serious. “We’re needed back at home. I’m not fond of being around a bunch of wolves for too long but our family needs us. I heard about Lucy. Jen left me a voicemail and told me everything. We’re not going until it’s safe.” 

“Thanks.” Cole smiled gratefully at them. “We’ll need all the alphas we can get.” He smirked at Josh. “Even if one of them is a cat.” 

“Cougar.” Josh corrected. 

“Speaking of cats.” Cole grinned. “You _have_ to meet Dean.” 

“Who’s Dean?” 

“You’ll see.” Cole laughed and led the way into the house.

***

Dean wandered aimlessly around the house, trying to get his head to focus again but it was a little hard when Jared and Jensen were being so loud. He could only close out so much after all. He let out a startled yelp as Ian came up behind him and shoved him into one of the sound proof rooms. He glared at the other alpha but Ian just grinned at him and motioned for him to sit down on the couch in the corner of the bedroom. 

“You and your fucking family and your fucking sneaking up on people.” Dean grumbled to himself but did as the alpha told him to.

“I need a favour.” Ian said as he sat down next to him.

“Well you could have asked nicely instead of manhandling me into a bedroom.” Dean narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, prompting Ian to continue. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I just have something I need to ask.” 

“Why do I get the feeling that I won’t like this?” Dean groaned. 

“I need an heir.” Ian started. “But I can’t get Dakota pregnant.” 

“Dude, please don’t tell me how you have sex.” 

“Anyway…” Ian glared at Dean when he made a gagging sound. “If I have an heir then my family might actually stop trying to kill my mate.” 

“But you can’t get Dakota pregnant.” 

“Exactly.” 

“And this is my business, how?” 

“We’ve been trying for ten years. In that time there’s been nothing.” 

“I heard it took Alec and Oscar a long time to conceive.” Dean pointed out. 

“Yeah it did but they were the same species.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Dakota is both wolf and cougar but her dominant gene is the wolf.” Ian explained. 

“Meaning…” 

“She needs a knot to get pregnant.”

“And…” 

“I can turn into a wolf if I want to but my dominant gene is the tiger gene. So I uh… I don’t have a knot.” 

“Sucks to be you.” 

Ian punched him in the arm and laughed when Dean did. “Don’t be an ass.” 

“So your mate needs a knot to get pregnant but you don’t have a knot. What are you going to do?” 

“I have a theory.” 

“Which is?” 

“She needs sperm from someone who has a knot, a dominant wolf. I think she’ll get pregnant if a wolf is the one to knock her up.” Ian bit his lip nervously. “I know you were disappointed when Jen turned out to be not pregnant.” 

“Wait… Ian, are you saying you want me to knot your mate?” Dean gaped at the alpha. 

“God no.” Ian growled. “I’m saying that I’d like your sperm so that we can go about this turkey baster style.” 

“This is too weird.” Dean wasn’t sure what he thought of the idea.

“You’re the only alpha in the pack that isn’t mated. Yeah you’re bonded to Jared and Jensen but they seem to have sorted themselves out so you’re not going to get a second chance of knocking up the omega. This could be your only chance to have a child.” 

“But you want an heir…” 

“Yes.”

“If I did this then the child would be _my_ heir.” 

“My parents aren’t going to stick around to do DNA tests, Dean.” Ian argued. “Dakota will have the baby she wants, I’ll have the alibi that I need and you’ll have the chance of an heir.” 

“But you won’t have an heir.” 

“I don’t want one.” Ian shrugged. 

“And you’ll be ok with your mate having someone else’s child?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Did you sleep through all the pissed off vibes Jared was giving out? How scared Jensen was at the potential child that wasn’t his mate’s?” 

“There’s a difference.” Ian countered. 

“Which is?” 

“I actually want this.” Ian seemed genuine in his words and it just confused Dean. “My mate wants a child and I can’t give her that.” 

“You don’t know for certain.” 

“Ten years, Dean. I’m certain and it if happens in the future then great but right now I need a pregnant mate.” 

“And if I were to agree, would I be completely forced out of the child’s life?” Dean didn’t know if he could do this anyway but he knew that he couldn’t if it meant that he’d have to be a nobody to his own child. 

“No, of course not. You’d be their dad and they’d know that, they’d call you dad.” 

“And what about you? Would you refuse to raise them like Jared?” 

“No. I’d raise them as if they were my own. A child with three parents would be much more loved than a child with two.” 

“So, Dakota is fine with having someone else’s child?” 

“We’ve known for a long time that we may have to do this if we really wanted children and we accepted it a long time ago. Will you at least think about it?” Ian looked almost desperate so Dean humoured him and considered it for a moment. 

“I’ll think about it.” Dean nodded. “I can’t say for certain but I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s all I ask.”

***

  
**Chapter 7**

***

Sophia squealed. She’d done it. She’d finally done it! Grace nearly fell off her chair from her sudden outburst and she glared at the beta. Sophia smiled apologetically and raced out of the healing room in order to find Chad. Her mate was catching up with their grandson, Max, in the living room and she jumped onto his back. 

“Hey, you.” Chad grinned up at her and she kissed him on the forehead. 

“Hey, handsome.” 

“I always knew you were blind.” Josh teased from where he was lying on the couch with his brother. 

“Shush.” She glared at him and stabbed Chad with a needle. 

“What the actual fuck!?” Chad gaped at her and she grinned. “Why are you always carrying needles? Better yet, why are you stabbing me with them?”

“I found a way to alter DNA.” She beamed. 

“Meaning?” 

She pulled him along to the kitchen and found one of the few silver knives that they owned. He reluctantly held still for her while she held the knife to his skin and gently pressed down. Blood pooled at the surface and he growled but allowed her to continue. Jared and Cole appeared behind them to watch as the wound healed up right before their eyes. 

“What have you done?” Jared grinned. 

“I’ve reversed the silver allergy.” Her entire face lit up at the words and she proudly began explaining to the alpha how she did it. 

“Soph, I don’t understand a word you just said but you just created a freaking silver immunity vaccine!” Jared pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around. “You’re a fucking genius!” 

“Took you long enough.” Chad muttered, as if being a douche was something he just _had_ to do. He watched in amazement as he held the silver knife and ran it over his skin, feeling nothing but the obvious discomfort when it broke the skin. “This is pretty impressive.” 

“It’ll put us all on equal footing. The other pack is still allergic and it’s likely they’ll use silver weapons again. This gives us the upper hand.” Sophia couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Why do we have the upper hand?” Dean stepped in through the outside door and Jared raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Where’ve you been? You’ve been gone all day.” He asked. 

“I’ve been out for a walk.” Dean shrugged. 

“With the danger out there?”

“Aw Jared it’s sweet that you care but it takes more than a few overgrown kittens to scare me off.” Dean smirked. 

“It shouldn’t do.” Jared argued. “Seeing as you’re allergic to them.” 

“Maybe not for long.” Sophia was vibrating with excitement and it piped Dean’s interest.

“What do you mean?” 

“I just found out how to alter DNA to reverse the allergic effects of silver. I’ll have to take a sample of your blood to get an accurate reading but I’m pretty damn sure that I could reverse your allergy too.” Sophia produced a vial and needle.

“Seriously, it’s getting kind of freaky.” Chad motioned towards the needle. “Were you a serial killer in a past life or something?” 

“Shut up.” She shrugged him off as Dean offered his arm. “I’m a healer, we carry shit like this.” 

“Where do you even put it?” Chad eyed his mate. She was wearing a plain tee shirt and jeans. There wasn’t anywhere to store a damn medical kit so he had no idea how she managed it. 

“What’s everybody crowding in here for?” Josh and Jensen came behind them and Josh’s eyes widened dramatically when he saw Dean. “That right there.” He pointed at the alpha. “That’s fucked up.” 

“Josh, meet Dean.” Jensen motioned towards him. “Dean, meet Josh. He’s my brother.” 

“Well good looks certainly don’t run in the family.” Dean teased and shook Josh’s limp hand. “Earth to Josh.” He waved his hands in front of the unresponsive cougar’s face. 

“That’s fucked up.” Josh repeated as he looked between the alpha and his brother. “Fucked. Up.”

***

Jensen spent the evening telling Josh all about Dean and their relationship with him. Predictably, he freaked out and Jensen did his best to try and convince his brother that the alpha meant well but it didn’t work. If Dean wanted Josh’s approval then he’d have to damn well earn it. 

“It’s not that I don’t believe that he’s a nice guy.” Josh told his brother. “But he’s identical to you and I’m a little freaked out.”

“Fine.” Jensen sighed and gave up trying to convince him otherwise. 

“That psycho takes some serious joy from inflicting pain.” Misha growled as he stormed into the room and cuddled up against Genevieve on the couch. 

“I take it you’re talking about Sophia?” Jensen asked. 

“Yeah. She injected me and it fucking hurt.” Misha muttered. 

“I’m pretty sure getting hit with silver would hurt a lot more if she hadn’t done it.” Genevieve told him but he ignored her. 

“Has Sophia vaccinated everyone then?” Jensen asked, finally feeling hopeful about the whole situation. 

“Yeah. He was the last one.” Genevieve replied. 

“She did that quick.” 

“The sooner we’re all immune, the better. If they showed up for a surprise attack before she could vaccinate everyone then we’d be fucked.” Genevieve shrugged. “She’s working on Dean’s allergy now. If she doesn’t figure one out then he won’t be able to fight.” 

“Why?” Josh asked curiously. 

“Jared’s orders. One scratch from a tiger and he’s as good as dead if we’re all fighting.” Jensen sighed. Dean was their strongest alpha, it was going to be fucking impossible without him. 

“So if I were to scratch him…” 

“No.” Jensen told his brother firmly. “If you so much as sneeze on him I will kick your ass right back to wherever you just got back from. We need him on our side.” 

Josh grumbled about it for a few more minutes but eventually agreed to not attack the new alpha in the pack. 

“It’s such a good job that I’m always on vacation.” Josh muttered. “Fucking werewolves.”

***

“Fucking cougars!” Dean growled as he yanked the butter knife out of his bicep. 

“Jen said that I couldn’t scratch you. He didn’t say anything about stabbing.” Josh shrugged innocently. 

“It was implied!” Jensen snapped before turning to Dean. “I am so sorry!” Jensen stood in front of his brother and backed away slowly from the pissed off alpha. “I’ll make sure to beat him to a pulp.” 

“Please do.” Dean gave a sickly sweet smile and Jensen dragged his brother away from the kitchen before he could do any more damage. 

His skin healed quickly, leaving a dull ache where the knife had just been lodged in his skin. He’d never have thought of Jensen’s brother as a violent one. But he supposed that he did look like the guy’s brother so it was probably expected. However, he wasn’t aware of anyone else stabbing people just because they were unsure about them. 

He’d been minding his own business and thinking about Ian’s offer when the cougar has walked into the kitchen, picked up a butter knife and stabbed it into his arm. The mental state of the pack was something he wondered if he should be concerned about. 

He’d been thinking hard about Ian’s offer during his walk earlier. If he left his decision for too long then he’d just end up more confused. He had to go on his gut instinct and stick to it. They were running out of time and if he left it much longer then he’d be too late. 

The decision was made, he just had to find Ian and let him know.

***

“That’s… really fucking impressive.” Jared grinned as Cole went through the details of his plan for when the tigers attacked. 

“Thanks dad.” Cole felt so damn proud for pleasing his father. 

“What’s impressive?” Jensen asked as he found his mate, son and Chad in the dining room, talking quietly. 

“My dick.” Chad answered. 

“I was serious!” Jensen smacked the alpha around the back of the head.

“My dick.” Jared added, snorting out a laugh when Jensen cuffed him around the back of the head too. 

“Well I know yours is impressive. What about you, son? Do you have any input about your dick?” Jensen asked his mortified son. 

“I feel dirty.” Cole stated and shuddered. “Please don’t talk about dick to me again, especially my dick!” 

“Well don’t leave me out.” Jensen smirked at his son. 

“It’s nothing for you to worry your beautiful head about.” Jared kissed his temple and Chad made a gagging sound. 

“Cole!” Felicia screamed and all three alphas shot out of their seats and raced towards the frantic beta as she called for them. 

The alpha froze when he got to Sophia’s healing room. Luna was on the hospital bed while Sophia and Grace worked on her. He raced to his mate’s side and let out a choked sob when he saw her. Her skin was pale and lifeless and there was blood on her chest. She wasn’t breathing. 

“Jared, get him out of here!” Sophia yelled at the alpha and Cole felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

“No!” He fought against his father’s hold but the alpha was too strong for him. “Luna!” 

“Cole!” Jared pulled his son against his body and managed to get him out of the room. Jensen shut the door behind them and Jared fought to calm his son down.

“What happened?!” Cole demanded, turning his attention to Felicia. 

“We were outside and this arrow came from nowhere!” Felicia wiped at her eyes and looked utterly helpless. “It hit her.”

***

“Here.” Dean blushed furiously as he handed Dakota one of Sophia’s large test tubes.

“Thanks.” Dakota pulled a face as she examined it. “Best present I ever got.” She deadpanned.

“Just do it.” Ian shot Dean an apologetic look. “No alpha wants to be judged about their spunk.” 

“Please don’t call it that.” Dean groaned. 

“There’s a lot in here.” Dakota pointed out. “Like seriously, how many times did you do this?” 

“Once.” 

“ _Once_!? You got all that from one orgasm?” Dakota gaped at Dean and he tried his hardest to remain the macho alpha and not blush again like a freaking teenager. 

“It’s from my knot.” Dean shrugged. “I’m capable of sustaining an orgasm for an hour while tied and that requires a pretty large supply of my little baby makers.” 

“Oh dear god, don’t call them that either!” Ian couldn’t help chuckling, even as he pulled a disgusted face. 

“Well, while you two children sit here and laugh about your dicks, I’m going to go and try impregnating myself.” Dakota rolled her eyes at them and shut herself in the bathroom.

“You sure she’s ok with this?” Dean asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah. It’s just an awkward situation but she really does want a baby.” Ian sighed. “It hurts that I can’t give her that but I’m so happy that you possibly can.” 

“What if this doesn’t work?” 

“It will.” 

“How can she do this anyway? Won’t this break your mating bond?” 

“No.”

“But I thought sex is the way to break a mating bond.” Dean bit his lip nervously as Ian searched for a reply. 

“Sex is what begins a mating. Sperm doesn’t really have anything to do with it. The knot is what ties an alpha to their mate but the bite is what solidifies it. You couldn’t end up accidentally mated to Dakota. You’d have to perform a mating bite first and I’d kill you before I let that happen.” Ian explained. 

“Well… you live and learn.” Dean honestly hadn’t known that. He’d never intended to mate so he never considered the things that actually went into a mating.

They waited patiently for the beta to emerge from the bathroom and the alphas chatted amongst themselves some more to try and pass the time but they were both anxious. Their whole future depended on if this worked. Their heads snapped up and stared at the door as Dakota came out. 

“Ok guys, that’s seriously creepy.” Dakota rolled her eyes and accepted the hug Ian gave her. 

The alpha buried his nose against her throat, scenting her. He pulled back with a grin which both she and Dean returned. 

“It worked.” Ian confirmed but his smile turned into a frown as Cole stormed into the room.

“You!” Cole jammed a finger into Ian’s chest. “My mate just got shot by a fucking arrow while spending time in her own garden so me and you need to talk. This is happening because of you. This is your fucking family and it’s about time you gave us some fucking answers!”

***

  
**Chapter 8**

***

“Cole, calm down.” Ian tried to calm the alpha but he just ended up being shoved back. 

“My mate is bleeding out in a fucking hospital bed right now. Don’t you _dare_ tell me to calm down. Everything is your fault. Lucy died because of _your_ family. Our sister died because of _you_ and if my mate dies too then I will destroy you. This blood is on your hands Ian.” Cole had been holding together for what felt like a lifetime and now it was all coming to the surface. He needed somebody to blame. 

“My family go psychotic and that’s my fault?” Ian gaped at the alpha. 

“Don’t pretend to play the victim. They wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.” Cole snapped. “So I suggest you leave.” 

“I can’t.” Ian argued. 

“Take Dakota with you if you have to.” Cole grit out and his sister flinched at the words. “But I will not let you singlehandedly take down this pack because your father has some fucked up plans for you.” 

“So what you’d kick me out too?” Dakota pushed at her brother and he stumbled back, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“Did you just shove an alpha?” When it came to fighting then everyone was fair game but in a pack house with a hierarchy it was unheard of for betas to be purposely violent towards an alpha. 

“Did you just threaten to get rid of me and my mate?” Dakota fired back. 

“I’d rather lose the both of you than a whole fucking pack!” 

“You asshole!” Dakota swung for her brother but he ducked out of the way, grabbing her wrist and yanking her against him so that her back was to his chest. 

“Go for me again and I won’t just break your wrist.” Cole growled into her ear. 

“My wrist isn’t broken?” Dakota whispered before crying out in agony as Cole squeezed hard enough to hear the bones crunch under his hand. 

“Hey!” Dean had the alpha pinned against the wall within seconds as Ian rushed to help Dakota. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you want to lose another sister?!” 

The words seemed to register with Cole because he went from raging anger to utterly heartbroken within a moment. He sagged in Dean’s hold and reached out for his sister but she kept herself pressed to Ian’s side. Ian was wisely not saying anything, they didn’t need this to get any more out of hand. 

“I’m sorry.” Cole shot a pleading look at his sister. “They hurt Luna. She… She could be dying and I’m not allowed to see her.” 

“She’ll be fine.” Dakota’s lip trembled as she spoke but her voice was surprisingly calm. 

“You smell funny.” Cole pointed out and his nose scrunched up. Dean applied sudden pressure against the alpha’s chest when realisation finally occurred. “You’re pregnant! Are you out of your mind!?”

“It’s a good thing.” Dakota softly argued. “They might back off if they see that I’m carrying an heir.” 

“Of course they won’t!” Cole looked at her as if she was the dumbest thing on two legs. “They’re completely delusional! They won’t give a shit if you’re carrying the entire next tiger royal family! They’re coming to fight and we’ve just lost one more good fighter!” 

“She can fight if she wants to.” Dean stood up for the beta. “It’s her choice.” 

“What the fuck has it got to do with you?” Cole asked but then he looked between them and noticed the obvious guilt. “Oh you have to be fucking kidding. You didn’t knock up my dad so you thought fuck it and knocked up his daughter instead? How fucked up is that!?” 

“He did it by my request.” Ian defended the alpha but Dean wasn’t insulted, he knew that this shit was fucked up. 

“You’re fucking insane.” Cole stated, unable to believe they were so stupid. “This is so much bigger than you two.” He motioned towards Dakota and Ian. “This concerns the whole pack. It’s not an attack on you anymore, don’t you get that?” 

“I know.” Ian sighed. “My family don’t like to leave loose ends.” 

“Meaning?” 

“They’ll likely try to wipe out the entire pack just to get at me.” Ian admitted. “This could at least spare my mate.”

“Or it could make everything a thousand times worse.” Cole grit out. “Don’t you understand? This is long past preparing for battle. They’ve attacked one of ours with a physical weapon and killed an innocent woman. It’s no longer a simple threat to you, Ian. This is a promise that they _will_ take us down.” 

“Well I’ll be fighting at your side.” 

“What will it matter? You’ve wiped out a pack on your own. I’m pretty sure that your entire pack is capable of the same.” 

“They’re not smart. They’ve never had to work for something so they’ve never developed strategy. They have brute force and muscle on their side. There’s no actual brains behind this attack. I don’t think I even understand them anymore.” 

“Why are they even doing this?” 

“It’s just their beliefs. Call them my crazy religious parents disapproving of my mate if you’d like. They believe an heir needs to mate with another heir even if they’re not compatible. They also believe we should only mate with our own kind. My mating has bought shame on them. They don’t see a mating as an act of love, they see mating as a contract and they’re not happy with what I’ve bought into.” 

“But why are they taking it out on my family? It’s you who’s managed to upset them, not us.” 

“It’s just their way of getting to me. They like to pressure people and force them to do things. They’re getting close to attacking though. They’re impatient and they’ve already been here for over a month. We won’t be waiting much longer for the attack.” 

“My dad’s enforced a house arrest rule until then. Hopefully it’ll draw them out.” 

“Very likely. Boredom doesn’t sit well with them.” 

“I’m not going to lie to you Ian. This is your family, and the second they move to attack they’re all fair game. If you’re going to be a problem then you’re going to have to sit this out. If they attack then the pack _will_ go for the kill on your old pack. Your mother, father, siblings, all of them. We need to know that you’re going to stand by our side when it comes to it.” 

“They tried to kill my mate and did manage to kill her sister. They’re not my family.” 

“Then we won’t have a problem.” Cole nodded, accepting Ian’s words. He turned to leave before shooting a pointed look at Dakota. “How’s your wrist?” 

“Fine.” She waved said wrist to prove it. “All healed.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” She assured him, she understood his response. He was angry and upset and she’d lashed out at him while he wasn’t in a very good mental state. It was her error and she didn’t blame him.

“It’s not but thanks for not holding a grudge.” He pulled her into a hug and chuckled as he pulled away. “I’d very much like to be there when you tell our dads about this. I could use some comedic relief.”

***

“A coma?!” Cole gaped at the beta and Sophia sent him a sympathetic smile.

“She got hit pretty hard by a silver arrow in her chest. I think a coma really is the best we could have hoped for.” Sophia checked over Luna’s vitals and tried to explain to Cole that this wasn’t a death sentence. “She could come around in a week from now or she could come around tomorrow.” 

“Or she could not come around at all.” Cole said, nodding in reluctant acceptance and unafraid to voice the words that Sophia couldn’t.

“It won’t come to that.” She argued softly. “Luna is so strong. She’ll pull through.” 

“Are you sure?” Cole asked, suddenly angry. “Are you really sure because right now, I’m not seeing a way out of this!” 

“We’ll figure it out.” Sophia promised. 

“Can you promise that?” Cole snapped. “Because right now all I can see is my mate lying in a hospital bed, dying.”

“She’s not dying right now. She’s in a stable condition.” 

“But for how long?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Will she ever wake up?” 

“Cole, there’s no reason why she shouldn’t. She’s a strong werewolf with a strong alpha mate. I can’t promise you anything because I honestly don’t know. She should be fine but I won’t know for certain until I’ve been able to collect more data and even then it’s impossible to tell.” 

“Do you think she’ll wake up?” 

“I hope so. I really do.”

***

“You’re insane.” Jared told his daughter before turning his attention towards Dean. “And you’re dead.” 

“Woah!” Jensen stepped in front of his mate when he made to attack the other alpha. 

“Jen, you’ve stopped me from killing far too many people! This isn’t fun anymore!” Jared pouted. “He nearly knocked you up and then proceeded to knock up our daughter. You can’t tell me that you’re ok with this.”

“With everything that’s happened I’m honestly glad that my daughter is having a baby. We’ve lost one of our own and another one is in a freaking coma. It’s kind of nice to be able to welcome a new life.” Jensen sighed. “It’s not ideal but we’ll make it work.”

“How did I get blessed with such an amazing mate?” Jared pulled Jensen into his arms but didn’t stop glaring at Dean. “If it wasn’t for Jensen then I’d be using you as a toothpick right now.” 

“Well I’m glad you won’t be.” They all knew that Dean could crush Jared if the alpha tried anything but Dean seemed to be humouring Jared. 

“I can’t believe you and Ian can be so cool about it.” Jared scratched his head in puzzlement. “I’d be jealous as hell.” 

“My mate wants a baby and I want her to have a baby. As long as she doesn’t cheat on me I’m happy with whatever it takes.” Ian shrugged. “If she’s happy then I’m really happy.” 

“Well then we’re happy. Right Jared?” Jensen elbowed his mate when he didn’t reply. 

“Oh yeah, over the moon.” Jared deadpanned. 

“I’ll kick your ass over the moon if you don’t smile and at least pretend to be happy.” Jensen threatened. 

“Congratulations!” Jared feigned excitement. 

“You suck.” Jensen laughed and slapped his arm lightly. 

“Only for you.” Jared leered. 

“You’re disgusting.” Gale muttered as he entered the room. 

“And you’re jealous.” Jared retorted, smiling apologetically at the beta who stood beside Gale. “I take it you’re the mate?” 

“Yeah.” Gale grinned and pulled his mate closer. “This is Dylan. He’s a pain in my ass but he’s the one.” 

“Like Jen was the one?” Jared raised a questioning eyebrow. “Like Grace was?” 

“It’s different this time.”

“How?” 

“It just is.” Gale shrugged. “I was walking through the woods one day and the guy literally fell on top of me. What’s more perfect than that?” 

“High school sweethearts.” Jared answered and Jensen elbowed him once more. “Ow! But it is more perfect!” 

“Shut up Jay.” Jensen mock glared at his husband. 

“Gale asked me a question. I was just answering it.” Jared answered innocently. 

A warning howl sounded in the woods and the weres bodies grew taught with tension. Jared took Jensen’s hand in his while Gale and Ian did the same to their mates. Dean took a deep breath and tried hard to look like he was unafraid. 

“Was that Sophia’s howl?” Jensen asked. “I thought we were confined to the house.”

“Yes.” Jared answered. “She was taking Peter to a safe location. Several distractions were sent out to make sure that he got out alive.” 

“I take it she encountered a problem.”

“A big one I’d say.” 

They all took a moment to think about their plan. This could work if they let it. Their time to stand together had come to this and they needed to remain calm and to keep their smarts. It was starting and they were ready.

***

****

Chapter 9

***

The fight was a tough one, they’d only been fighting for several minutes and it was already a blood bath. Jared’s skin was burning, everything ached and hurt deep down to his bones but he had to keep going. He had to fight for the sake of his pack, his mate and his children. They needed him to be strong but he was failing. He was weak and they knew it. He hadn’t been able to save Lucy and he knew that the pack hadn’t forgiven him, not really. 

Jensen was fighting at his side. His mate was beautiful and he arched his body to dodge the attacks, leaping around in a way that made it almost an art. He hissed and snarled, using his smaller body to his advantage to try and gain the upper hand. It was working for now but he didn’t really stand much of a chance against such a strong opponent. 

Realistically, he knew they wouldn’t win. Not if this was an even fight.

***

_”So basically, your mating bond to my fathers is just an inconvenience to everyone. However, there is one thing about mates that will really come in handy.” Cole grinned up at Dean._

_“Which is?”_

_“The ability to channel your strength into your mate, to protect them without physically doing anything. You’re the strongest one here, imagine how strong you could make him.”_

_“Jared?” Dean thought that the alpha was pretty damn strong already._

_“No. Jensen. I want you to protect Jensen.”_

_“But what about Jared? He’s the alpha.”_

_“The tigers need to think that they’ve won.”_

_“And killing Jared is the way to do that?” Dean gaped at the young alpha._

_“It’ll all fall in place.” Cole grinned. “You’ll see.”_

***

Chad couldn’t find his mate. Where the hell was Sophia? She was here somewhere, he could distantly feel her through the bond but he couldn’t sense her feelings. Was she in pain? Was she scared? Alone? He needed to find her. He didn’t know what he’d do without her. Hell, he didn’t know if he’d live without her.

“Chad!” Someone screamed but it was too late. 

A sudden force smacked into the back of his head and he went down without a fight, feeling instantly numb as thick, sticky blood seeped from the wound. Colours faded into one until it was all just a blur before finally going dark.

***

_”I need you to be knocked out.” Cole addressed Chad._

_“I’ll do it!” Jared volunteered, grinning ear to ear as Chad glared at him._

_“By a tiger.” Cole added, not completely sure that his father wouldn’t knock out the other alpha._

_“Oh.” Jared pouted. “Why?”_

_“So that they get cocky.”_

_“I’m not going to let some unknown tiger knock me out!” Chad argued._

_“We won’t let them kill you. You’ll let yourself be knocked out and we’ll do the rest.” Cole’s plan was slowly falling into place._

***

God there was so much blood. Dean felt sick by the sight of it all but there was nothing he could do to help. One wrong move and he was as good as dead. A familiar cry caught his attention and he snapped his gaze to Jared, he didn’t look good. The whole pack was stood in silence watching the ordeal and his own blood ran cold as he anticipated the deadly blow. He was supposed to be protecting Jensen but he wouldn’t just let Jared die. 

He snarled and shifted, racing forwards and damning the consequences. If he died then it wouldn’t really matter. He could never mate properly so there was no real point in him living anyway. He’d lived a long life and had found some sort of messed up happiness. It was worth the risk. 

If he died, it’d be worth it.

***

_”Here.” Sophia handed Dean a vial and a needle._

_“What is it?”_

_“The only antidote to the cat allergy that I could make in such a short space of time. I’ve got a Were in a coma in my room, I need to focus on her.”_

_“Why are you giving it me?”_

_“Fuck Cole’s plan. He’s going to wait until the last second to jump in and save Jared but he’s not strong enough to take down that alpha. You, on the other hand, are.”_

_“So you want me to take this and then turn into a hero?”_

_“Something like that.”_

_“How will I know when to take this?”_

_“When I give you my warning.”_

_“How will I know it’s your warning?”_

_“Trust me. You’ll know.”_

***

The pack couldn’t go on much longer. They were exhausted and the enemy hadn’t backed down. They were fighting a battle they couldn’t win. Why were they even fighting? There was no real reason for all this bloodshed. It was all just some pissed off alpha not getting his own way and it was tearing their family apart.

He ducked as an alpha leapt at him, swiftly rolling out of the way and snapping at its jaws. He wasn’t as flexible and graceful as his opponent but he was more muscular, heavier. He couldn’t move as fast or jump as high but he could pack in a much more powerful bite if he needed to. 

Blood filled his mouth as it sunk into the flesh of his attacker. He hadn’t wanted to do this. He’d sworn he’d never kill another Were if he could help it but he couldn’t. He’d been too scared for his son to back down. He started this. If it wasn’t for his stupid plan then none of this would have happened.

***

_“Why don’t we try and stop them attacking altogether?” Jared asked, trying to get some peace while all the other alphas were arguing over what to do._

_“No, we need to kill them.” Cole argued. “They’ve tried to kill two of our own. There’s no justice for this.”_

_“So your plan is bloodshed?”_

_“My plan is to win.”_

***

This wasn’t even Gale’s pack anymore but he was fighting hard for them. Even with all the shit he’d been through with them he’d still loved Jensen once and he couldn’t let him get hurt. The more alphas looking out for the omega, the better. If the attackers knew that the omega was so well protected then maybe they wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe risking his life would be worth it in the end if it kept the pack safe. 

He snapped in annoyance when his mate tumbled into his side and Dylan whined apologetically before dodging out of the way of another advance from an attacker. Gale rolled his eyes as best as he could before making his own work of the beta who’d turned on his mate. His mate. He couldn’t believe he’d actually found his mate. His true mate.

Maybe he’d want to live after all.

***

_”Please don’t go all self-sacrifice on me.” Dylan pleaded. “I like you alive.”_

_“I won’t.” Gale promised. “Cole has a plan and if I don’t do my part then it’ll all go to hell.”_

_“And what’s your part?”_

_“What is always should have been. Protecting my mate.”_

***

Sophia limped through the woods, trying to keep upright and get back to her mate. She’d gotten Peter safe but she hadn’t predicted the tigers getting to her so soon. Her job was done and she was determined that she wouldn’t die out here. There was nothing in this world that’d keep her from her mate. Especially not these bastards who were so intent on destroying her family. 

A rock caused her to stumble and she screamed as a branch impaled her good leg, leaving her immobile. She clasped her hands over her mouth and prayed that nobody had heard her. There was no way for her to pull it out by herself. She needed an alpha to help her but she was too far away. If she was found by anyone other than the pack then she’d be captured. She had to duck down and keep silent. 

She feared her fate would be worse than death if she was caught. She just hoped that Cole would hurry.

***

_”When you’ve started this, make sure you get somewhere safe. The tigers won’t all be together so we’ll have a chance at taking them on separately. Just distract them enough to spur them into action and then hide. Chad would kill me if I let you get hurt.” Cole probably should have known that it was unlikely Sophia would listen to him, didn’t stop him trying though._

_“Chad would kill you if you let me get a paper cut.” Sophia rolled her eyes. “That man is obsessed with my safety.”_

_“Well we need you safe.” Cole told her. “Just make sure this is done properly and then get somewhere safe. Wait for me and I’ll come find you._

***

Ian’s claws sunk into the flesh of another alpha and he roared in victory when they stopped fighting under his bite. The pack were struggling and it was important that he kept as strong as he could so that he could keep on fighting, even when they couldn’t. He had to fight for his mate. He’d asked her to sit back and stay out of it because she was putting the baby at risk but she’d refused. If her family was fighting then so was she. 

She wasn’t fit to fight. He’d been so strongly against it that he’d almost ordered her to stay hidden but he’d never take away her choices like that. He didn’t believe in overruling his mate and would never use his alpha status to get his own way. She knew her own mind and if she was confident that she’d be ok then he’d believe her. 

It was his belief in her that had kept him going for so long but it was shattered when he heard a pained gasp. He spun to see his mate falling down in her human form and clutching at her stomach. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. His family were supposed to be happy that he’d sired a child but he guessed that was too much to ask. They had clear intentions of destroying everything around him instead. They wanted to break him for bringing this shame upon them.

***

_”Don’t fight.” Ian pleaded. “You’re pregnant, you need to look after the baby.”_

_“It’s not your baby, Ian. You can’t order me what to do.” Dakota argued softly. “Dean said I can fight and he’ll watch out for me.”_

_“He’s going to be focusing all his attention on Jensen. You know that.”_

_“Maybe he’ll be able to look after me too.”_

_“You and I both know he won’t do that.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“He’s got to keep Jensen alive. He needs to be focused and ready for the end. He might want to look out for you but he physically won’t be able to. You’re putting the baby at risk.”_

_“Well, then I guess I’ll let fate decide.”_

_“You can’t be serious?”_

_“It’s my family. I’d do anything for them.”_

***

Grace was in so much pain. She was sure that some of her insides were currently her outsides but it didn’t stop her fighting. Her mate and her daughter were in this fight and she wasn’t stopping until her heart did and that wasn’t happening for a very long time. She was making it through this. Felicia and Rachel needed her and she needed them. 

A huge wolf collided with her accidentally and she yelped. Chad whined apologetically, checking to see if she was alright before continuing his pursuit of a beta that was advancing on Oscar. The omega was cornered and bleeding badly, Grace decided to follow Chad to help in whatever way she could. 

It was all so messed up.

***

_“This doesn’t sound like a very promising plan.” Grace sighed as Cole told her the details._

_“You have to trust me. It’ll be ok.”_

_“How do you know? I have a daughter and a mate in this fight.”_

_“You’re my sister. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Cole promised. “I let Lucy down but I won’t let you down too. I’m doing this for my family and for my mate. She needs me to win this and then I can focus all my attention on her getting better. Will she get better?”_

_Grace was a healer so if anyone knew then it’d be her. “She’s doing better every day.”_

_“That’s a good thing, right?”_

_“Right.” Grace nodded, though she was still unsure._

***

  
**Chapter 10**

***

Jensen’s pack was his family and it killed him to see them hurting like this but it was Jared who was killing him. His mate was a blooded mess. He could see from here that several of Jared’s bones were out of place and some of his lacerations were far too deep. He was lying beneath another alpha in his human form, as vulnerable as he could possibly be. 

The challenging alpha had Jared underneath his human hands, those hands clenching around his throat and causing wet choking sounds to fill the air. The sound sickened Jensen, confirming that his mate probably had a collapsed lung. His mate slowly reached out and helplessly pawed at the arm holding him down but nothing happened. He was too weak. 

“Come on Jay.” He whispered, watching in silence as his mate lay helpless. 

The fighting had stopped to focus in on the two lead alphas and the air was tense. Jensen was crying and the salt from his tears stung his wounds. He couldn’t do anything to help and Jared wasn’t fighting anymore. He turned his head slightly to look into Jensen’s eyes and he was haunted by what he saw. The blank resignation terrified him and he wondered if he’d ever see life in those eyes again. 

“ _I love you_.” Seeped through the bond and Jensen tried desperately to hold onto it. 

And then it was over.

Dean collided into the alpha that was hurting Jared, easily tearing his human body apart without a second thought. The other tigers turned their attention to the new alpha and Dean snarled at them, daring them to attack. 

Jared was motionless on the ground and Jensen needed to get to him. He tried to share some of his strength with Jared but it was hopeless, he was lending it all to Dean because they truly knew that he would be the only one to win this. It had just really fucking sucked that Dean had waited until the last millisecond. Where the hell was Cole anyway? He was supposed to be saving Jared. 

Jensen did a quick glance around the clearing to see what the damage was. Dakota was curled up in a ball and letting out pained cries while Ian curled around her, snarling and snapping at anyone who dared get near while Alec was standing in front of his mate who was also looking very pained. Josh was missing a chunk from his ear and Grace was barely standing but they were all alive. His pack were alive and that was the main thing. Now they just needed Jared’s body to cooperate and everything would be fine. 

A tiger went for Jensen but Chad was conscious enough to intercept it and sink his teeth into the tiger’s throat. The pack of tigers were lost without their alpha and their moves were sloppy, the few that did attack were quickly put in their place. 

Cole emerged through the treeline carrying a very blooded up Sophia. Chad stiffened as he took in his mate but seemed to relax when he noticed that she was alive. Cole nodded to them all and they knew that this was their moment. Every member of the Padalecki pack shifted to reveal their human forms. Some were crying from the pain and others couldn’t stand properly but they were all human and they all held their bodies as strong as they could. The ultimate fuck you to the creatures who’d attacked them.

They stood facing down their opponents in their human forms. Their weakest and most vulnerable form against the face of danger was one of the highest insults. The tigers could see that they were clearly having no impact on the pack and it confused them even more than losing their alpha. They were against an opponent who clearly didn’t want to give them the time of day to fight. It spoke louder than words and fangs ever could.

It was over quite quickly after that, an alpha challenged Dean but Dean just rolled his eyes and made quick work of the tiger. He then shifted back to his human form and stood alongside Jensen, proving to scare the tigers even more at the obvious strength that was being displayed and the clear similarities between Jensen and Dean.

“I think it’d be wise to fuck off.” Dean told the few remaining tigers. “Unless you’d like me to kill you too?” 

The tigers seemed to think about it for a moment but Dean had taken down two alphas without even a scratch to his body. The atmosphere cleared into one of shocked relief. They’d done it. They’d fucking done it! The tigers left without any more trouble and Dean left with them to ensure that they got out of the country entirely. 

This left the rest of the pack to deal with the injured and contact the council about disposing of bodies. It’s not murder if you’re attacked. Sophia was out of commission so that left Grace to deal with all of the Weres in urgent need of medical care. Grace was pretty badly injured herself but she was actually vertical and already healing whereas Sophia had taken a pretty big injury to her leg and had lost a lot of blood.

Cole helped move his mate to their bedroom and monitored her from there so that they could free up some of the beds. Sophia and Jared were the worst injured so they got priority over beds while Ian helped Dakota onto another one while she simply cried onto his shoulder. 

“Dad,” Grace addressed Jensen. “I know you’re not qualified in any of this but dad’s pretty beat up and I need your help. Dean’s letting you use his strength right now and I think it’s important that you try and help your mate.” 

Jensen nodded and moved to Jared’s side as Grace quickly checked over Sophia to see if she was fit enough to survive while she worked on Jared. Sophia seemed to pass that test and Grace turned to get to work on Jared

“I need to get his lung working properly again. I think other than extreme bruising and the odd broken bones that his only problem seems to be his lung.” 

“That’s a good thing, right?” Jensen asked hopefully.

“Well…” She frowned. “Let’s just see how impressive that mating bond strength is.”

***

It had been a long night but Grace had kept herself busy so she’d managed to heal and Sophia had woken up and was back to her usual self after only a day in the healing room. She was shouting at Chad within minutes of waking up and had threatened to maul him when he asked if she needed any help sitting up. She’d woken up just in time for Luna to come out of her coma, the silver had finally managed to leave her system and she was really lucky to have survived. They all were lucky really. 

The only pack member who seemed to have lasting damage was Dakota but her damage was emotional. After all the time she’d tried to get pregnant she’d finally been able to conceive but it didn’t last. The hit she’d taken had been too strong for such a vulnerable part of her body and she’d lost the child she was carrying. Dean put on a brave face but he was hurting too while Ian helplessly tried to console his mate. 

“You can try again.” Sophia assured her. 

“I tried for ten years. I tried with someone else and it worked only for me to miscarry. I’m clearly not meant to be a mom.” Dakota whispered numbly. 

“That’s not true.” Sophia argued softly. “A lot of successful pregnancies often follow a miscarriage. It’s not unheard of. I also think that it’s very possible for you to conceive with Ian.” 

“It’s too much emotional pain for me to even bother.” Dakota sighed. “I was only pregnant for a short time and yet it felt like the best time in the world. Now I feel empty. Guess I know how my dad felt.” 

“I’ve had one too.” Sophia admitted. “I’m a healer so I managed to keep it quiet but I know how it feels and it’s not the end of the world. You’ll get your time. Alec and Oscar took a while to conceive too.”

Dakota didn’t have anything else to argue with so instead she remained quiet while Sophia continued with the check-up. She was fully healed and her body was functioning as good as ever but the emotional scars would take a little while longer to heal.

***

It took three days for Jared to wake up properly. He’d kept slipping in and out of consciousness as his wounds healed and the damage was pretty minimal compared to what it could have been. He wasn’t healing as quick as Grace would have liked but it seemed that Jared had exhausted himself by trying to keep Jensen safe. Jensen was going to punch him for that.

“You’re so selfish!” He told his mate and Jared frowned in confusion. 

“I offered you strength. That’s selfless not selfish!” 

“Dean was giving me strength.” Jensen glared at the alpha. “You needed your own!” 

“I’m alive aren’t I?” 

“That depends on whether or not I’m going to kill you.” Jensen muttered but he wrapped himself around his mate anyway. “I missed you.” 

“I’ve been here.” Jared said softly as he hugged him. There wasn’t much room in the hospital bed but they managed to curl around each other and cuddle together tightly. 

“You weren’t conscious though.” 

“Must have been nice and quiet for you.” Jared teased and Jensen let out a small laugh. 

“Yeah, too quiet though. Missed your voice.” 

“What about my singing voice?” 

“Sorry babe, I’ll never miss that.” Jensen grinned and Jared laughed, pressing a kiss to his mate’s forehead as he did so.

“I have a beautiful singing voice!” Jared argued. 

“Is that so?” 

“Of course!” Jared began singing but because he’d just had a freaking lung collapse on him he was even worse than usual and Jensen made a big show of covering his ears. 

“Ah make it stop!” He giggled and Jared tickled him.

“Do NOT have sex on my beds!” Sophia yelled as she entered the room, causing them both to blush. 

“Sorry.” Jared pouted at her but she just rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not cleaning up if you mess up my sheets.” 

“We won’t.” Jared promised. “This bed so isn’t big enough.” 

“And there’s more information than I ever wanted to know.” She shuddered and checked him over. “Looks like you’re free to go.” 

“Already?” Jensen asked hesitantly. “Shouldn’t he stick around for observation?” 

“He’ll just annoy the shit out of me if I don’t let him leave.” Sophia said. “Last time I almost shoved his pillow over his head to suffocate him because he wouldn’t shut the fuck up for five minutes.” 

“Best way to get out of hospital ever invented.” Jared beamed proudly.

“You didn’t invent the ability to be an annoying little shit.” Sophia reminded him but he ignored her.

“So, I’m good to go?” 

“You’re good to go.” She confirmed and Jared climbed out of bed much quicker than he probably should have. 

Jensen shot his husband a pointed look but Jared just grinned and tugged him along so that they could be reunited with the rest of the pack. There were a lot of hugs all around and the pack felt stronger than ever. They’d actually done it. They’d faced down their toughest enemy yet and had come out on top. It was all down to Cole. 

“Hey.” Jared pulled his son aside and got in his own hug. “Your plan was pretty impressive.” 

“Thanks dad.” Cole grinned. “On the one hand I wish we could have saved Lucy but on the other we’re so lucky because we only lost one of our own. It could have been so much worse.”

“All thanks to you.” Jared said proudly. “I think you’re more than ready.” 

“You do?” Cole asked hopefully. 

“I’m so damn proud of you, Alpha.”

***

  
**Epilogue**

***

**2 Years Later**

“Come on dude, don’t leave me hanging. Shift!” Dean commanded but the pup pulled the most pissed off expression that Dean had ever seen on a puppy. “Don’t give me that bitch face!” 

The pup yipped and tumbled over himself as he clambered into Dean’s lap and leaned up to press sloppy wet kisses on his chin. His butt wagged from the effort it took to move his tail and Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the little omega. He let his fingers stroke through the soft fur and the pup let out a happy bark in response. 

“You’re too cute.” Dean laughed. “You need to hurry up and shift though. Six months old, it’s about time we got to see the human you.” 

The pup just cocked his head to the side curiously and wagged his tail again. 

“You can’t understand a word I’m saying, can you?” Dean sighed. 

“Are you terrorising my son again?” Jensen teased as he sat down next to Dean and the pup on the grass outside. 

“I’m trying to bribe him to shift.” Dean pouted. “And I’m so not terrorising him! He loves me.” 

“Yeah.” Jensen admitted as the pup jumped onto Dean again. “He really does.” 

Jared and Jensen hadn’t quite been ready for a daughter after losing Lucy so they were overjoyed when their child turned out to be a boy. They’d have loved a girl just as much as a boy but it would have been hard to get used to and Jensen was worried that he might have tried to replace the daughter he’d lost. 

It also helped that the pup was an omega, it meant that he was affectionate and cuddly instead of a little devil who was boisterous and collided with any other alpha he could find until his hormones balanced out. Dean had been the one who was always available for babysitting and was easily the pup’s best friend already. It had hurt him to have his parenthood chances taken away from him and it turned out that he was surprisingly amazing with kids. Jensen would trust Dean with his life after he’d seen him interact with his son. 

“Think he’ll shift today?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“Why are you so determined to see him shift?” 

“I’m just excited.” Dean grinned. “I want to see what he looks like. I bet he’s got Jared’s stupid floppy hair and cute dimples and your freckles. Aw, I bet he’s gorgeous.”

“Careful Dean, your emotions are showing.” Jensen teased. 

“Shut up! I’m excited.” He grinned and cuddled the pup close. 

Dean would have made an excellent father. It was really a shame that Dakota’s pregnancy ended so soon and she decided not to try again. It had worked in her favour though, nearly eight months ago she’d managed to conceive naturally with Ian and she was heavily pregnant and happier than ever while getting ready for a human birth. Dean had been disappointed that he couldn’t father any children but he’d been more than happy for his friends. 

“I think he’ll look like Jared.” Jensen said as he ran his fingers through the soft brown fur. 

“Either way, he’s going to be the best looking pup in the whole world.” Dean grinned. 

“He’s growing up so fast.” Jensen noted and Dean nodded. 

He remembered when he’d given birth to his newest son. He’d been snappier than usual and would only let Jared and Dean anywhere near the den. The pack were shocked that Dean had been allowed so close but the bond had allowed Jensen to feel at ease with the alpha. They barely felt the bond anymore, it was just a presence in their mind that had dimmed from lack of use but it still allowed them to be close. 

They’d never felt attracted to Dean since that first time and they were thankful for that because Dean had become a valued member of the family. Adding extra tension onto that would have just been awkward and Jensen was happy for it to just be him and Jared with no worries and Dean was more than happy to feel the bond while still going out to get his own fix every now and again. He hadn’t been anywhere since the pup was born though and had obediently catered for the pups every need. 

“I remember when he first took a few shaky steps.” Dean said. Watching the pup leap all over him made it hard to remember a time when all he could do was wiggle to feed from Jensen and then lie around all helpless. 

“He walked towards you.” Jensen pointed out. 

“Yeah, only cause I’m awesome.” Dean laughed and cradled the pup in his arms, gasping when the pup shifted for the first time.

“Oh god.” Jensen beamed and crawled over to be at Dean’s side so that he could get his first look at his son. “He’s beautiful.” 

Dean was right, the baby that was wriggling in his arms had short brown hair that was bound to go floppy and he flashed his dimples when he gave some baby chit chatter up at Dean. Jensen brushed his hand through his son’s short hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I’m going to get Jared.” Jensen said excitedly and rushed into the house. 

“Hey.” Dean said to the baby when they were alone and almost cried like a damn girl when the baby placed a hand on his cheek. “You’re so beautiful.” 

The baby squealed happily and wriggled in his arms, looking seriously annoyed when he realised that he could barely move in this overgrown form. Dean couldn’t help laughing at the major bitch face that the baby was sporting and he held out his pinky finger for the baby to grab onto. He was overcome with love for this child when he squeezed tight and held onto Dean for all he was worth. The baby knew who his parents were and yet he was obsessed with Dean. It was such a good job that Dean was pretty obsessed with him too. 

Dean nudged his nose against the baby’s and kissed him on the forehead. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Sammy.”

**End.**


End file.
